


Narcyz

by bajronizm



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, England (Country), France (Country), French Revolution, Friendship, Letters, London, Love, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajronizm/pseuds/bajronizm
Summary: Londyński smród, cisza i dwie zagubione dusze. Odbijająca się od portowych beli rzeczna woda, niepojęty spokój. Niezrozumiałe emocje.Walenty Anastazy Vogel za wszelką cenę stara się uciec od przeszłości i nie myśleć o tym, co będzie. Tchórz, realista, błądzący po wąskich uliczkach osiemnastowiecznego Londynu. Szuka istnienia, sensu wyrazów, przede wszystkim ludzkości. Z Maksymilianem u boku, stara się zrozumieć realia świata.Lecz gdy runą ściany, rozstąpi się ziemia, a dziwne emocje dadzą górę - kim będzie ten nazywany Ikarem?Londyn, piąty miesiąc roku, dzień dwudziesty siódmy, tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty, pięćdziesiąt dwa dni po egzekucji dantonistów we Francji.





	1. Prolog

**14 lipca 1772**

W rezydencji państwa Vogel już od samego rana wrzało jak w ulu. Służki na zmianę biegały z pokoju do pokoju, wymieniając wodę w misach, z którymi zamykały się w jednym z pomieszczeń. Nie zatrzymywały się choćby na moment, nie było czasu na zawahanie, czy życiowe rozterki. Wszystko musiało współgrać jak w szwajcarskim zegarku i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę również i Johannes Vogel, który takowy zegarek trzymał w tamtym momencie w kieszeni. Za wszelką cenę starał się odciągnąć swoją czteroletnią córeczkę od drzwi pokoju.

— Laurko, nie wolno ci tam podchodzić. — Ojciec podniósł dziewczynkę na ręce, a ta oparła się na jego ramieniu i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę pomieszczenia od którego się właśnie oddalali.

— Tatusiu, co się dzieje? — zapytała, mieląc skrawek białej sukienki.

Dziewczynka była zaniepokojona, ponieważ nigdy nie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Jeszcze dnia poprzedniego spędzała czas z matką w ogrodzie, a teraz nie pozwalali się do niej zbliżać! Laura była bardzo blisko wybuchnięcia płaczem. Chciała znowu zobaczyć ukochaną osobę — kto jej będzie teraz plótł warkoczyki ze ślicznych blond włosów?

— Spokojnie, drogie dziecko. — Johannes położył dłoń na drobnej główce dziewczynki i zakołysał się lekko. — Za parę minut otworzą drzwi i pobiegniesz do mamy. Ucieszy się z twojej obecności.

Pan Vogel przytulił Laurę do swojej piersi. Była dla niego całym światem. Śmiał się razem z nią, a nawet głośniej, lecz gdy przychodziło o łzy, mężczyzna stawał się bezsilny. Nie był w stanie pocieszyć dziewczynki w żaden sposób, jego samego gorycz rozrywała od środka. Dla córki mógł skoczyć w ogień, iść na wojnę, by Anglia dalej była dla niej pięknym miejscem. Johannes Vogel mógł poświęcić się w każdy inny sposób, aby tylko Laura nie czuła się zagrożona.

— Idź do dziadka Kazika — odparł, spoglądając dziecku na twarz. — Ja poczekam tutaj i popilnuję mamy. Zawołam cię.

Odstawił dziewczynkę na podłogę i ta pobiegła korytarzem przed siebie, pozostawiając ojca samego. Towarzyszył mu tylko stres i służące, które albo wychodziły z pokoju, albo w wielkim pośpiechu do niego wchodziły. Johannes niepokoił się o swoją żonę, nie pozwalano mu nawet zajrzeć, choćby jednym okiem! Nie pozwalano mu towarzyszyć jej przy tak trudnej chwili i to już nie pierwszy raz. Vogel zaczął krążyć po korytarzu, od drzwi do okna, od okna do drzwi, jakby zapadł w dziwny trans. Bał się. Kiedy na świat przychodziła Laura było dokładnie tak samo. Mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał, gdy wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc i zamknęli mu drzwi przed nosem. Zaistniało zagrożenie życia. Chwila, która miała być najpiękniejszą w życiu młodego małżeństwa, przez chwilę stała się najgorszą. Bał się, że i tym razem będzie ta samo, lecz dzisiaj śmierć zbierze swoje żniwa. Apolonia była przekonana, niczego nie pragnęła tak bardzo jak drugiego dziecka. Córki, by Laura miała się, z kim bawić. Chciała obserwować jak dziewczynki dorastają, bawią się razem i chodzą na bale. Aby jedna mogła opiekować się drugą, gdy matki zabraknie.

— Proszę pana. — Drzwi uchyliły się, a z pomieszczenia wyjrzała jedna z pokojówek. Skinęła głową, po czym podeszła do Johannesa. — To chłopiec.

Gdy Johannes zobaczył swojego potomka cały strach jak gdyby uleciał. Odetchnął z ulgą, zrobiło mu się lżej. Faktycznie, służąca trzymała na rękach małe, śpiące zawiniątko, które już po chwili przekazała mu do rąk. Vogel pogładził syna po policzku, bardzo chciał wiedzieć, w kogo się wdał, ale na tamten moment nie był w stanie nic stwierdzić. Małe życie miało dopiero zacząć się kształtować. Na chwilę obecną, najważniejszym było, że dziecko żyło, zdrowe, a żona...

— Co z Apolonią? — zapytał, gwałtownie przenosząc swój wzrok z twarzyczki chłopca na kobietę, stojącą naprzeciw niego. — Niechże pani mówi!

Służąca gestem ręki zaprosiła mężczyznę do środka, po czym przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując ciszę, biorąc pod uwagę chwilowe uniesienie mężczyzny. Johannes wszedł do pomieszczenia prawie że na palcach. Przykucnął obok łóżka, na którym leżała jego żona. Położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety i choć była odwrócona, dobrze wiedział, jakie emocje królowały na jej zmęczonej i mokrej twarzy, którą okalały długie, złociste włosy. Apolonia nie spojrzała na męża, oddychała płytko, ale momentami mogłoby się zdawać jakoby łkała.

— Nasz mały chłopiec. Czy to nie wspaniałe? Nasz mały Walenty.

— Zabierz go.

Te dwa słowa przebiły mężczyznę na wylot. Próbował wydusić z siebie jakąś odpowiedź, ale jedyne, co mu się udało to bełkot, ciąg bezsensownych liter, który kompletnie nie zgrywał się w jedną całość. Kobieta nie chciała patrzeć na swoje nowonarodzone dziecko. Fakt, że nie była to dziewczynka, uderzył ją jeszcze bardziej niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Laura nie będzie miała odpowiedniego towarzystwa. Apolonia sama tego doświadczyła, była jedynaczką, a kuzyni, którymi się otaczała, nudzili ją. Nie odczuwała, by towarzystwo chłopców było dla dziewczynek kształcące. Jej córka nie będzie miała, z kim chodzić na bale, a Walenty zaraz dorośnie i rzuci się w wir bijatyk, czy ulicznego zgiełku. Gdy tylko osiągnie odpowiedni wiek, sięgnie po broń i wyruszy na wojnę. Był mężczyzną, a taka była kolej rzeczy, z czym pani Vogel kompletnie nie mogła się pogodzić. Nie była gotowa na stratę.

— Johann. Johann, ja się tak boję. Nie chcę stracić syna z rąk kogoś obcego.


	2. Walenty, Maksymilian i wszechogarniająca ich cisza

Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzontem, rzucając na dachy domów żółtawą poświatę. Noc zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, przynosząc ze sobą chłód i ciemności, które rozświetlał jedynie księżyc w towarzystwie licznych gwiazd, przynoszących na myśl wszystkich brakujących już na tym świecie. Od portowych beli odbijała się woda, wprawiona w ruch przez przeszywający soplami lodu wiatr przypominała o swojej obecności. Ptaki przestawały już śpiewać swoje arie, wszak koncertowały cały dzień. W całym mieście panowała cisza; w swojej przygaszonej koronie pukała od drzwi do drzwi, kładąc ludzi do snu i jedynie w niektórych barach ludzie wciąż bawili się przy akompaniamencie muzyki, zalewanej najtańszym alkoholem. Przepędzali oni ciszę swym donośnym śmiechem i prostackim językiem. Tam, gdzie królował tumult z nieładem, cisza nie zaglądała nawet przez okno, z obawy o swoje istnienie.

\- Zimna - wyrwał się nagle cichy głosik, należący do osoby, spędzającej wieczór na jednym z pomostów. Woda ponownie uderzyła w belki i rozpryskując się zamoczyła gołe stopy włóczęgi.

Chłopczyk był to młody. Blondasek mógł mieć trzynaście, maksymalnie piętnaście lat. Z umorusaną twarzą, w za dużych na niego niebieskich spodniach i koszuli, z zarzuconą białą damską chustą, nie wyglądał na chłopca, na jakiego powinien był wyglądać. Mizerność jego wzbudzała litość, lecz wieczny uśmiech na twarzy wprawiał w konsternację. Wydawał się nie przejmować swoim stanem, co przywodziło na myśl jakąś chorobę, być może psychiczną. Unikano go, o nic nie pytano, ani o nic go nie proszono. Tylko jedna osoba nie była zrażona towarzystwem małego, uśmiechniętego chłopca.

\- Cały czas jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu, Maks. Oczywistym jest, że nic się nie zmieniło. - W pewnym momencie można było usłyszeć skrzypienie starych portowych desek. Ktoś zaczął się przemieszczać w jedną i w drugą stronę, widocznie poirytowany. - Wszystko jest takie samo! Wczoraj, przedwczoraj, dziesięć lat temu. Wszystko jest szare, chłodne i ponure, przeszywające serce milionem lodowatych sopli. - Zupełnie jak tamtejszy wiatr, mogło przyjść czytelnikowi do głowy. - Może nam się wydawać, że jest inaczej, ale tak naprawdę zmienia się tylko moda, czy architektura, lecz ludzie pozostają tacy sami.

\- Znowu chrzanisz, Walenty. Mówiłem o wodzie!

Skrzypienie ustało, dając znać, że krążący ustał wreszcie w miejscu. Dało to ulgę uszom małego chłopca, który powoli zaczynał odczuwać dyskomfort spowodowany owym pochodem. Czuł, jakby mucha latała mu nad talerzem, mimo że talerz z pełną zawartością widział wieki temu i ciężko było mu to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Gówniarz jeszcze jesteś. - Skrzyżował ręce za plecami i zmarszczył brwi. - Nic nie rozumiesz. Kiedyś wszystko do ciebie na raz trafi i się nie pozbierasz. Zobaczysz, będziesz jeszcze wspominał moje słowa.

Walenty poczuł się urażony postawą swojego młodego przyjaciela. Wydawał mu się ignorancki, szukający jedynie przyjemności, podczas gdy ta wcale nie istniała. Według bruneta była jedynie wytworem wyobraźni, czymś, do czego można uciec na parę sekund i uzależnić się, w zatrważająco szybkim tempie, by później zatracić się we własnych myślach. Czym była przyjemność na świecie jak ten? Niebezpieczeństwo czekało na każdym zakręcie, a choroby rozprzestrzeniały się jak świeże plotki w słoneczne dni. Nie było miłości na ziemi, istniała jedynie jako puste słowa przysięgi. Nic nie znaczące. Puste słowa rzucane na wiatr, jak wszystko na tym marnym świecie. Marzenia, obietnice, groźby, nic nie miało wartości. Każdy prędzej, czy później zapominał o dźwiękach wypuszczonych ze swej krtani, więc po co one były? Zasłaniali się kłamstwem i oszczerstwem. Śmiali się pod przykrywką uczynnego i dobrego człowieka, ale tak naprawdę pochodzili z najgorszego sortu z możliwych. Obłudnicy. Obiecujący wiele, ale nierobiący nic w kierunku wykonania swej powinności. Kłamali, by się przypodobać, lecz gdy ich kłamstwo wychodziło na jaw, nikt nic z tym faktem nie robił. Wszyscy przyklaskiwali, bo byli już tak omotani ich obłudą, manipulacją, która zaglądała w najgłębsze zakamarki i chwytała za najbardziej skryte pragnienia.

\- Za to ty, o wielki dorosły, jesteś marudny. - Maksymilian wzburzył lekko wodę, zanurzając w niej swoje, sine już, stopy. - Tak właśnie by cię przedstawiano. Gdyby David miał ci malować obraz, byłbyś martwy, a co gorsza, wychwalany pod niebiosa. Nic innego ci w głowie nie siedzi poza tym odrażającym czynem, od którego każdy ucieka!

\- Źle to odbierasz! - fuknął Walenty, opadając z rezygnacji na deski pomostu. Leżąc na plecach rozłożył ręce na boki i spojrzał w gwieździste niebo. Kuliste ciała niebieskie widział już tak wyraźnie, że mógłby je policzyć. - Nie interesuje mnie śmierć, czy nawet, pożal się Boże, samobójstwo. Ja tylko...

\- Walenty, dość.

Wiatr zawiał, przynosząc kolejną dawkę chłodu. Poruszył gałęziami drzew, wywołał szelest, jakby igrając z ciszą. Przemknął między domami, płynął wraz z wodą. Jednak po chwili jedyną słyszalną rzeczą na pomoście był ciężki oddech Walentego w akompaniamencie z sunącą rzeką, która przynosiła ukojenie dwóm niespokojnym duszom, spędzającym czas na starych deskach. Byli sami, nawet tumult z nieładem uciekli przed grożącą im ciszą, zostawiając po sobie harmider i zmęczonych, głęboko śpiących mieszczan.

\- Usiądź i spójrz.

\- Na co konkretnie?

Walenty podniósł głowę, ubliżając gwiazdom - już nie skupiał całej swej uwagi na ich lśniącym obliczu. Zgarnął włosy z czoła, mrużąc oczy. W oddali nie widział nic. Maksymilian wskazywał na daleki punkt, lecz kompletnie nic tam nie było. Rząd londyńskich domostw i jakby niekończąca się londyńska rzeka, w której odbijał się wschodzący księżyc - jeszcze sierp.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Na czworaka doczołgał się do przyjaciela. Ubrudził spodnie piaskiem, ale to nie miało znaczenia, od tygodni nosił tę samą parę. - Nic tam nie ma. Tylko pustka. Bezkresna woda, nie wiem, co jest za nią.

\- Jesteś głupi. - Maks szturchnął Walentego łokciem. - Tak! To jest bezkres, ale czy właśnie to nie czyni go wspaniałym? Nieznane przed nami, przyszłość wyciąga do nas ręce, otwiera swoje drzwi! Walenty! Czy nie o to właśnie chodzi w życiu?

\- Nie -zbył go. - Jesteś jeszcze za młody, by rozumieć takie rzeczy. Woda to woda. Rzeka, owszem, płynie, tak jak nasze życia, które w pewnym momencie się urwą. To tak, jakbyś naciągnął sznurek, zawiesił na nim coś wartościowego i ciężkiego, by potem, nagle, uciąć go nożyczkami. Wszystko by runęło. Dlatego lepiej byś zajął się tym, co jest teraz, a nie tym, co będzie. Wyobrażając sobie niewiadomie, mocno się zawiedziesz i wiem o czym mówię, Maks. Nie, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczyć. Harmonia jest rzeczą, która nas napędza. Jeżeli zaburzymy harmonię, zaburzmy wszystko inne. Najlepiej jest patrzeć tylko na siebie i to, co osobiście nas dotyczy. Nie wybiegać w przyszłość, tylko pozostać na swym obecnym stołku i kontynuować to, co się zaczęło. Może wtedy bym coś osiągnął i nie musiał tutaj siedzieć, zastanawiając się, kiedy nos eksploduje mi od smrodu, bądź uszy od twych dziecinnych gadek, które nie oferują nic poza utopijną wizją świata. Nie tak funkcjonuje rzeczywistość, Maks.

Chłopiec momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi, nie pozwalając przyjacielowi dokończyć. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego twarz przybrała kolor czerwony, choć w tę ciemną noc ciężko było to dostrzec. Pewnym było, że swoją mową Walenty uraził, a wręcz obraził piętnastoletniego chłopca! Dla Maksymiliana ten bezkres był szansą, drogą na lepszy świat, gdzie nie musiałby przejmować się stanem swojej sakiewki, która od dawien dawna była pusta. Nie musiałby przejmować się tak błahą sprawą, jaką był choćby dach nad głową! Wyobrażał sobie krainy, których nikt pewnie jeszcze nie widział, a stopa ludzka nigdy na takiej nie postanęła. Codziennie budziłby się przy blasku Słońca, które swoimi promieniami ogrzewało, a nie mroziło, przypominając o szarej i brudnej rzeczywistości. Muzyka rozbrzmiewałaby wesołymi tonami, grana na przepięknych instrumentach. Bawiłby się do upadłego z przerwami na syte i ciepłe posiłki. Nie przejmowałby się jutrem, a każdy jego dzień byłby doskonale zaplanowany, bez luk, które wprowadziłby nutę chaosu. Nie to co ten brudny Londyn. A Walenty nagle zburzył ten utopijny światopogląd. Rozpędził różowe chmury, tak jak odpędzał muchy. Można powiedzieć, że nic nie pozostało, lecz do Maksymiliana co chwila wracało. Postawa, którą Walenty przyjmował względem niego zniechęcała, to fakt, lecz dzięki temu opinia chłopca trzymała się na powierzchni. Dzięki przyjacielowi miał, komu ją wykładać i chociaż, zawsze, spotykał się z wyśmianiem, brnął dalej. Lecz tym razem już nie wytrzymał. Męczyło go to, że nie mógł liczyć na poparcie ze strony Walentego - był dla niego autorytetem, starszy o siedem lat, przeżył więcej. Maksymilian ufał mu i chciał dalej ufać, bo poza nim, nie miał na kim polegać.

\- Więc to tak, Walenty?!

Chłopiec krzyknął i cisza nagle schowała się za rogiem, bojąc się podchodzić bliżej. Dźwięk, który wydobył się krtani Maksymiliana był wysoki, oskarżycielski, pełen rozpaczy. Do oczu chłopca napływało coraz to więcej łez, których już nie miał siły ukrywać. Nie miał już siły udawać silnego, czy pewnego siebie. Pozwolił im płynąć, wiedząc, że swoją postawą wysuwa się przed cały oddział, stanowiąc łatwy cel dla wojsk przeciwnika, które bez problemu mogły przestrzelić go milionem kul. Ale Walenty milczał, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Tylko obserwował, co wprowadzało Maksymiliana w jeszcze większą furię. Ten, który zawsze miał tyle do przekazania, nagle, jakby stracił zdolność mowy, jakby ktoś uciął mu język.

\- I to tyle?! Tyle masz mi do zaoferowania?! Ty?! - Maks dalej krzyczał. - O wielki Walenty, biję przed twą osobą pokłony!

Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę, lecz nie uzyskując odpowiedzi kopnął przyjaciela i pobiegł, zostawiając Walentego samego na pomoście. Jedynie cisza oplotła mężczyznę swoimi długimi rękoma. Powiódł za chłopcem wzrokiem. Obserwował go dopóki sylwetka kompletnie nie zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Wtedy z powrotem przekierował spojrzenie na swoje wodne odbicie. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się swojej twarzy. Czy naprawdę był taki okropny? Może potraktował Maksa zbyt ofensywnie swoimi słowami? Przecież był tylko piętnastoletnim chłopcem, co dla Walentego wydawało się liczbą abstrakcyjną. Miał siedem lat więcej i nie pamiętał, co robił w tak młodym wieku. Na dobrą sprawę, mało wiedział o swojej przeszłości, wyparł się jej. Przyszłości również się wyparł i żył jedynie teraźniejszością. Ale wiedział doskonale, że Maksymilian był zbyt młody, by dzielić z nim uliczny i żałosny los. Codzienne poranne pytanie „czy tym razem się uda?". Chłopcy w jego wieku powinni spędzać czas z rodziną, a nie grzać nos przy gazecie, znalezionej przypadkowo na chodniku. Lecz co Walenty mógł o tym wiedzieć. Nic.

Znał Maksymiliana od lat dwóch. Od tamtej pory nic o sobie nie opowiedział, pomimo dziecięcej naiwności. Zwinnie unikał tematu i zwinnie go zmieniał, kiedy naszła taka potrzeba. Walenty próbował dotrzeć do niego różnymi drogami, lecz bezskutecznie, na próżno. Był skryty, a przez całe dnie nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń. Chodził dumnie i zawsze w te same miejsca, Walenty nigdy nie widział, by Maks poszedł w nieznane mu strony. Mówił odważnie o swoich marzeniach i planach, ale gdy przychodziło o przeszłość, jakby cała jego otoczka znikała. Bańka pękała. Odpowiadał, jakby temat był dla niego bolesny, bądź drażliwy. Odpowiadał oschle, bądź odpychająco, czasami po tych słowach odchodził, co jeszcze bardziej karmiło ciekawość. Walenty, który Maksa znał już długo, dał sobie spokój. Wiedział, że pytając wyrzuca z siebie tylko zbędne słowa, na które i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, a nawet jeśli udałoby mu się wycisnąć z przyjaciela jakiekolwiek informacje, na nic by mu się zdały. Co by zrobił z faktem, że na przykład, dnia dwunastego maja tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego, Maksymilian po raz ostatni jadł syty obiad w towarzystwie rodziny, a już parę godzin później runął dach i tylko on uszedł z życiem? Nie było mu to potrzebne.

\- Czasami jesteś niemożliwy, Maks. Naprawdę, nie nadążam za tobą. Jeszcze dwa lata temu byłeś zdolny płakać, co pięć minut, a teraz snujesz myśli optymistyczne. Niedorzeczne, chciałoby się powiedzieć. - Z ust młodzieńca wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, gdy podparł czoło dłonią, dalej wpatrując się w swoje wodne odbicie. - Brak ci realizmu, ale może chociaż tobie się coś uda w niedalekiej przyszłości, a ja chciałbym móc dać ci taką pewność, abyś mógł odkrywać te swoje nieznane lądy. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak się uśmiechasz.

Można zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, iż Walenty był bliski zatraceniu się w marzeniach i przemyśleniach, co tak bardzo potępiał, ale dla Maksymiliana był w stanie zrobić wszystko. I co prawda, między nimi było tylko siedem lat różnicy, ale mężczyzna czuł się jak ojciec dla chłopca, chciał dać mu to, co najlepsze. Mógł oddać mu wszystko, choćby umierał z głodu i posiadał ostatni okruszek chleba. Chciał, żeby Maks mógł się czuć, tak jak Walenty nigdy nie mógł. Chciał dać mu coś, czego sam nigdy nie doświadczył. Miłość, ciepło, rodzinne uczucia, których oboje tak bardzo potrzebowali. Tęsknił za tym. Tęsknił za tym uczuciem, gdy cała rodzina szerzyła więcej radości niż wygrana bitwa.

_Tęsknił, mimo że nigdy tego nie doświadczył._


	3. Afrodyta

Ustaliliśmy już, że Walenty swojej przeszłości praktycznie nie pamięta, natomiast Maksymilian o swojej nie zamierza opowiadać. Na dobrą sprawę, obaj byli siebie warci. Siedem lat różnicy, a jeden gonił drugiego w sprawach dawnych i niepamiętnych. Właśnie przez ten fakt niewidzialna nić łączyła ich jak nikogo innego. Ludzie kochali wylewać swoje żale, czy błędy komukolwiek, a oni, jako najbliżsi przyjaciele, nie uchylili ani rąbka tajemnicy, zwłaszcza Maks. Walenty nawet nie znał jego nazwiska, nigdy nie pytał, a chłopiec nigdy nie podawał. Zawsze padało tylko jego imię, jakby rodzice zapomnieli zapisać i nazwisko przy narodzinach. Był jakby bezpański, bez nazwiska, bez dachu, był jakby tylko tu i teraz, nic więcej nie grało roli poza jego wybiegami w przyszłość, a Walenty nie wiedział, przez co były one uformowane.

Powóz przejechał, gdy mężczyzna właśnie miał wkroczyć na ulicę. Zamyślony, zorientował się w porę i tylko dlatego nie wylądował pod kołami dorożki. Zatrzymał się również i woźnica, który wyraźnie poirytowany podszedł do Walentego. Poprawił kapelusz, dłońmi wyprasował frak, po czym dumnie wyprostowany stanął przed dwudziestolatkiem, a jako że Walenty był z natury wysoki, scena wyglądała komicznie i nieco żałośnie, gdy niski człowieczek trochę nieświadomie unosił się na palcach, by znaleźć się z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz, oko w oko.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – krzyknął, plując Walentemu na ubranie. – Sekunda i byłbyś podziurawiony jak ser! Myślisz, że serce mam z kamienia?

Chociaż, tak naprawdę, nadęty woźnica nie przejąłby się za bardzo potrąceniem jakiejś ulicznej wywłoki. Uważał, że było ich już pełno i nic by się nie stało, gdyby jednej zabrakło, lecz musiał stwarzać jakieś pozory i wzbudzić współczucie wśród świadków. Obracał sprawę tak, by to on stał się ofiarą, poszkodowanym, sędzią i zarazem katem, a stojący przed nim, nikim. Była to sytuacja codzienna, ludzie dookoła nieraz widzieli jak ktoś prawie tracił życie pod wozem, lecz Walentemu zdarzało się to niesłychanie często. Niektórzy mogliby to nazwać cudem, że jeszcze stąpał po ziemi, miał tyle okazji, by odlecieć i zawsze z tego samego powodu. Tak często chodził z głową w chmurach, że nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający go świat, rozmyślał, analizował. Na tamtejszy dzień na warsztat wpadł Maksymilian, ponieważ Walenty próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie jakby go tu przeprosić, lecz jednocześnie nie pokazywać mu, że może Walentemu wejść na głowę! Co to to nie, Vogel na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, jego ego i mania wyższości blokowała jakikolwiek ruch w kierunku zgody i względnego porozumienia. Za wszelką cenę chciał umieścić Maksa na ziemi, żeby wreszcie zapuścił korzenie – miał piętnaście lat, dla Walentego to już wiek, by zacząć poważnie myśleć, a chłopiec jakby nie przejmował się tym wszystkim za bardzo.

\- Słuchasz ty mnie? – warknął poirytowany woźnica, układając dłonie na biodrach.

Walenty nawet nie zauważył, że ten stał przed nim. Był zajęty, czym innym i bardziej istotnym niż jakiś, pożal się Boże, woźnica, o którym cały świat zapomni już dnia następnego. A dwudziestolatek nie chciał zajmować swojej głowy zbędnymi dyskusjami, wystarczająco dużo znosił ich w towarzystwie Maksymiliana, a wbrew pozorom, Walenty nie należał do osób kłótliwych! Preferował ciszę i spokój. Kochał spędzać czas nad wodą, ponieważ ta działała kojąco. Nocą chodził sam i jego uszy odpoczywały. Brakowało mu tylko muzyki, którą kiedyś jakby słyszał, ale teraz mógł doznawać tylko skocznych melodii, wybrzmiewających ze zniszczonych i starych instrumentów, które tylko prosiły się o wyrzucenie, bądź ogólny przegląd i wymianę fragmentów już zużytych. Nawet ładna nie była, obrzydliwa, obrzydliwi ludzie kręcili się wokół tej muzyki, co Walentego odpychało, lecz mimo tego zdarzało się mu przysiadać pod oknem przypadkowej karczmy i słuchać rytmów z niej wypływających. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że brzmi ona lepiej, a nie jak pijańskie zabawy. Wyobrażał sobie pięknych ludzi, piękne sale i sam sobie zaprzeczał. Pogrążał się w marzeniach. Zwykle szybko zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, mówił „absurd", po czym wstawał i pospiesznie odchodził, upewniając się, że nikt go nie widział, ale czasami zasypiał i kontynuował oglądanie swych skrytych obrazów, pełnych romansów, harców i swawoli. Brzydziła go muzyka biesiadna, ponieważ już to znał, była dla niego codzienna i już nużąca, a jedyne skojarzenie jakie przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy ją słyszał był smród, którego zapach był w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

Wracając do akcji aktualnej, Walenty zmarszczył ciemne, grube brwi, spoglądając z góry na niższego człowieczka. Chciał go w tamtym momencie odepchnąć i iść dalej, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że skończyłoby się to nie za ciekawie. Zamiast tego, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i poirytowany odwrócił się, by po prostu pójść w innym kierunku.

\- Nie skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać!

Awanturował się woźnica.

\- Stwarzasz zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa! Ty, i cała twoja zgraja dzikusów.

Walenty Anastazy Vogel, naprawdę, uchodził za człowieka opanowanego i gdyby wymieniać osoby do bójki, on pojawiłby się na samym końcu listy, bądź wcale. Był tchórzem, nie ma co tutaj ukrywać, choć mężczyzna próbował to zrobić. Uciekał od jakichkolwiek konfrontacji, jeśli nie musiał rozmawiać, po prostu tego nie robił, lecz na pewno częściej korzystał ze słów niż z pięści. Nie możemy użyć tutaj słowa „zawsze", ani „nigdy", ponieważ okazałoby się to błędne.

Zawsze nic nie jest wieczne. Nie da się wykonywać czegoś zawsze, czy być jakoś tak zawsze. Tym tropem Gajusz Juliusz Cezar mógł powiedzieć, że zawsze uchodził z życiem. Zawsze, ale jednak umarł. Zawsze, bo narósł konflikt i nie mogło być zawsze. Zawsze, a jednak i pojawił się Brutus, który zdradził, przerywając ciągłość wieczności.

Słowo nigdy, a pamięć, czy prawda. Nigdy jest obłudne, plastyczne i z wielką łatwością możemy dopasować je pod swoją wersję wydarzeń. Powiemy nigdy, a nigdy jeszcze do nas przyjdzie, będziemy, oczywiście, wielce zaskoczeni, bo przecież miało być nigdy. Wmawialiśmy sobie, że nigdy, że zawsze, lecz jednak przyszłość okazała się być może. A może jak morze może być szerokie, podobnie jak głębokie. Temat rzeka, lecz pewnym jest, że wbrew pozorom nigdy i zawsze są do siebie cholernie podobne, choć całkowicie inne. Dwa obrzydliwe i zakłamane słowa, których Walenty nigdy nie używał, a wzdrygał się, gdy tylko takowe usłyszał w swoim otoczeniu.

\- Zawsze musi mi się któryś z was pod koła napatoczyć!

Wilk został wywołany z lasu, a na twarz Vogela wpłynęło szerokie obrzydzenie. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił w stronę dorożkarza spojrzenie, które napotkane w czarnej nocy, prawdopodobnie groziłoby już stałym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, bądź zapewnieniem stałego miejsca zamieszkania – na cmentarzu. Nie każdy byłby pocieszony z takiego rozwiązania, a z pewnością owy, bezczelny wręcz, mężczyzna, który nagle zamilkł, o dziwo. Poczuł jak jego autorytet leci w dół, a przechodzących ludzi wcale nie interesowała ich bezsensowna dyskusja,a raczej monolog, bowiem Walenty ani jednego dźwięku ze swej krtani nie wydobył. Wszyscy pilnowali swoich spraw, pospiesznie kierując się do wyznaczonych celów. Może jeden, czy dwóch przechodniów rzuciło w ich stronę krótkim spojrzeniem, ale i tak miało ono bardziej na celu zapoznanie się, czy znają awanturnika. Nie znali. Odchodzili.

\- Doprawdy – ostatecznie zdecydował się na jakiekolwiek słowa. – Nie spieszy się pan nigdzie? Nie uważa pan, że jest to puste rzucanie słów na wiatr? Jaki pożytek będzie pan z tego miał? Proszę poczekać, ja panu powiem. Otóż, żaden. Tak, żaden, bo może pan sobie wydobyć parę wysokich dźwięków, ale nic panu nie przyniosą. Jeśli myśli sobie pan, że biorę sobie te słowa do serca, to bardzo się pan myli. A oskarżać mogę pana ja – powiedział, podkreślając ostatnie słowo, wzmacniając ton głosu. – Ponieważ to ja prawie wylądowałem pod pańskim wozem. Jakże pan jeździ?

Walenty obrócił całą sprawę przeciwko woźnicy, który stał teraz z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niedowierzając, że właśnie ktoś ośmielił się mu postawić. A pod słowem ktoś, dla dorożkarza, kryła się słowo „wywłoka". Uliczna wywłoka, jak to miał w zwyczaju ich określać.

\- Tak... Tak właśnie. – Mężczyzna poprawił swój kapelusz na głowie, choć ten nie wymagał żadnych poprawek. Ot, taki tik nerwowy, każdy ma jakiś, by gdzieś umiejscowić dłonie podczas stresującej sytuacji. – Ale...

\- Panie Addison.

Wybawienie rozłożyło przed Vogelem swe ogromne ręce pod postacią zniecierpliwionej pasażerki. Kobieta uchyliła drzwi dorożki i wysunęła głowę, by rozeznać się w sytuacji, która sprawiła, że jej podróż opóźniła się. Lecz nie owa dama zwróciła uwagę Walentego, tylko osoba, której głowa pojawiła się zaraz obok.

\- Co się dzieje, matko? – zapytała, a głosik, który wydobył się z jej krtani uniósł Vogela ponad wszystkie dachy i chmury. Dźwięk był tak delikatny i uspokajający, poruszający każdy pojedynczy nerw, jakby sam Apollo tylko pogładził struny lutni, a wszystkie syreny świata oszołomione urodą małej istoty, zebrały swoje głosy w jedno i bezinteresownie podarowały młodziutkiej damie.

Gęste, rude loki kaskadami opadały na jej drobne ramiona, zakryte drogocennym jedwabiem, ale nie materiał sukni interesował Walentego, lecz twarz kobiety, która jakby nigdy nie zaznała cierpienia. Słońca nie było na niebie, słońce na niebie było sztucznym słońcem, te prawdziwe górowało jedynie nad głową piękności, oświetlając jej twarz swymi promieniami. Dziewczyna promieniała i swoją urodą przyćmiła wpatrującego się w nią Walentego, którego aktualny świat przestał istnieć. Zniknął dorożkarz, znikła również i starsza kobieta w powozie. Został on sam z piękną Afrodytą. Ujął jej dłoń, składając subtelny pocałunek, by już po chwili objąć ją w talii i poprowadzić po marmurowej posadzce w rytm czterdziestej symfonii Mozarta molto allegro. Przyglądał się jej pięknemu uśmiechowi wypełnionym szeregiem śnieżnobiałych, równych zębów. Próbował dostrzec duszę poprzez największe odbicie człowieka, jakim były oczy – owej damy lśniące, niebieskie przedstawiały człowieka beztroskiego, cieszącego się każdą pojedynczą sekundą. Ideał, można rzecz. Z piegów na jej twarzy, Walenty, tworzył nieskończone konstelacje, tak nieskończone, że ich liczba odzwierciedlała istotę piękności kobiety, z którą było dane mężczyźnie spędzić parę magicznych chwil. Wirowali oni w tańcu coraz szybciej, aż Vogel puścił dłoń swej Afrodyty i ona jak za sprawą magicznego zaklęcia, rozpłynęła się nagle, tak jak i ucichła muzyka, runęły ściany. Walenty Anastazy Vogel znowu znajdował się na brudnej londyńskiej ulicy. Chwila uniesienia sprawiła, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy powóz z pięknością odjechał, a on wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, jakby zahipnotyzowany. Ponownie to zrobił, ponownie marzenia wzięły nad nim górę.

\- Absurd – rzekł, machnął ręką, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku od trasy dorożki, jej szalonego właściciela, nieznanej starszej pani i pięknej, nieznajomej Afrodyty.


	4. Nieme słowa

Walenty powrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia, znowu krążył po mieście w poszukiwaniu tej jedynej osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej na świecie. Po chwilowym uniesieniu, znowu uderzyła w niego brudna rzeczywistość, otoczył miejski gwar. Rozglądając się wokół siebie widział tylko ludzi. Zniknęły budynki, fauna i flora. Człowiek władał tym, co widoczne i duchowe. Pan świata w niewidzialnej koronie, stawiając kolejne kroki, pozostawiał po sobie dysharmonię, odbijającą się od ziemi zamkniętej za brukową kratą. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, ponownie widząc wymęczone twarze, przeplatające się z porcelanowymi lalkami. Szczerze nienawidził Londynu i po dziewiętnastu latach spędzonych na ulicy mógł to bez zawahania przyznać, bez większych wyrzutów sumienia, że zarzucą mu bycie niewdzięcznym. On doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nikomu się tu nie podoba, ale nikt nie może stąd tak łatwo wyjechać. Większość mieszkańców była tu od pokoleń, przywiązani łańcuchem niewolnictwa nawet nie próbowali się uwolnić. W Londynie bogaty stawał się bogatszy, zaś biedny biedniejszy, co tworzyło błędne koło bez początku ani końca, przez co nie było można ich wiązać. Niektórzy jeszcze uważali, że wyjazd jest pomysłem bezsensownym.

\- Skończysz jeszcze gorzej! - to był główny argument, zarazem pierwszy i ostatni, po nim cała dyskusja nagle się kończyła.

A prawda była taka, że się po prostu bali nieznanego. Nic w tym dziwnego. Niewiedza jest rzeczą straszną, choć czasem mogłoby się wydawać, że życie byłoby prostsze tej wiedzy nie posiadając. Głupi z mądrym mogli się równać w sprawie nierówności, lecz byli tacy sami i każdy z nich miał rację. Jednakże po cóż była im wiedza skoro na sam koniec i tak oboje kończyli tak samo, lodowaci, zasypani ziemią? Człowiek opuszczając świat jedna się z naturą, wreszcie stając przed jej sądem. Wtedy nieprzydatna jest mu wiedza, zbędne są mu pieniądze, odpowiada za swoje czyny, a nikt nie jest święty. Flora pojmuje swojego jeńca. Wchłania w siebie, przebijając jego niebijące już serce milionem krzywd, oplata, krępuje tysiącem oskarżeń, setkami łez prowadzi do rozpadu. Rozkładu. To koniec procesu. Człowiek znika, jak znika natura za jego pośrednictwem. Toczy się koło, nieskończone, wieczne. Ludzie mogą nazywać wojny wojnami, lecz tej prawdziwej nie są w stanie dojrzeć, rozumieją dopiero w obliczu śmierci. Swojego rozkładu.

Walenty swój rozkład przeżywał za życia. Nie oszczędziła go londyńska codzienność. Nie wiadomo, czy patrząc na niego widziało się dalej żywego człowieka, czy już truchło. Bladość Vogela przerażała, lecz nikt z tym nic nie robił, on również. Dwadzieścia jeden lat bez porządnego domu robiło swoje i kości mężczyzny powoli stawały się jakby oddzielnym ciałem, jakby był i Walenty i szkielet. Inteligencja zamknięta w wapiennej klatce. Element zwłaszcza zauważalny na twarzy, która stanowiła Vogelowy punkt rozpoznawczy; nie trzeba było się długo przyglądać, by po ostro zarysowanych kościach policzkowych i orlim nosie stwierdzić, kogo się właśnie widzi. A dodatkowo podkreślały to włosy do ramion, w odcieniu ciepłego brązu. Były w stanie tragicznym, jeśli nie gorszym; nierównomiernie ścięte i brudne, idealnie podkreślały stan w jakim Walenty znajdował się przez praktycznie całe swoje życie. Wielokrotnie usiłował coś z nimi zrobić, rozważał nawet całkowite pozbycie się ich, ale za każdym razem, gdy o wiele za dużo przekraczały linię ramion jedyne co robił to chwytał za ostry kawałek potłuczonego szkła i strzępił włosy nad wodą, jakby nad lustrem, mimo że nic nie widział. Wbrew pozorom, jego zachowania notorycznie były pozbawione większej logiki.

Podobnie było i teraz, gdy Walenty zatrzymał się po zorientowaniu się, że przez ostatnią godzinę tak naprawdę chodził w kółko. Przeszedłszy most Westminster znalazł się na Bridge Street, wkraczając na King Street mógł się poczuć trochę klaustrofobicznie, identyczne uczucie ogarniało go na Parliament Street i cała sekwencja powtarzała się już trzeci raz. Mężczyzna tak się zamyślił, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął widywać te same wystawy ponownie albo to te wszystkie ulice wyglądały w ten sam sposób. Pełne ludzi, wąskie i brudne. Spowite brukiem gdzieniegdzie przykryte zostały gazetami, które wiatr jeszcze tego ranka rozdmuchał po całej okolicy, lecz nikomu nie spieszyło się za bardzo do posprzątania ich. Zamiast tego ludzie deptali je, przez co powoli scalały się z podłożem. Resztki jedzenia, papierowi towarzyszyły jedynie przez krótkie epizody, ponieważ w ogromnym pośpiechu były zabierane przez szczury, które niepostrzeżenie przemykały wśród mieszkańców. Idąc taką ulicą należało uważać, ponieważ nie znano dnia ani godziny, kiedy ktoś nagle postanowił wylać zawartość wiadra domowego przez okno. To właśnie były te płyny, które pokrywały boczne strony alejek.

Walenty miał w zwyczaju przemieszczać się powoli, co dawało mu możliwość przyjrzenia się najmniejszym ulicznym szczegółom. Na tym polegał każdy jego pojedynczy dzień, którego nie spędzał z Maksymilianem. Obserwował, w ten sposób się uczył. Wyrabiał sobie krytyczne spojrzenie na społeczeństwo, ale to ten negatywny aspekt jego nauk. Głównie kopiował zachowania, próbował je zrozumieć i powielać te, które uważał za stosowne oraz interesujące. Starał się nauczyć okazywać emocje; tylko problem w tym, że ciężko mu to wychodziło. Nigdy nie otrzymał takiej opieki rodzicielskiej, by poznać słowa miłość, czy współczucie. Udawał, że wie, co znaczą. Często na ich temat kontemplował, by później rzucać się w wir dyskusji z Maksem, czy innym towarzyszem w niedoli. Prześmiewczo nazywano go Ikarem, jakoby ambicje Walentego sięgały szeroko ponad glob, lecz on zawsze temu zaprzeczał. Jak wiadomo, Vogela interesowały sprawy przyziemne, a co najważniejsze, teraźniejsze. Nie po drodze było mu kreowanie swojej wyimaginowanej przyszłości, czy wzdychanie do przeszłości. Tu i teraz, co się działo, to się działo, nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To go różniło od całej społeczności. Dla ludzi, którzy nie znali go bliżej, wydawał się oschły i obojętny, co uchodziło za cechę negatywną. Nie rozumieli faktu jego istnienia. Walenty nie chciał, by jego czyny były odbierane jako nieodpowiednie, on nie tyle, co się z niektórymi aspektami nie zgadzał, a ich nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czarne jest czarne, a białe białe, mimo że dla wielu ludzi wydaje się to być oczywiste. Roztrząsał wiele spraw, powodując szeroko pojęty bulwers wśród osób trzecich, które jakby się równie głęboko zastanowiły też odnalazłyby w sobie cząstkę, pytającą „ale dlaczego?". Doskonałym przykładem do przytoczenia będzie dyskusja, odbyta dwa lata przed opisywanymi wydarzeniami.

\- Tak właściwie - powiedział wtedy dwudziestoletni Walenty, opierając się plecami o jedną z londyńskich kamienic. - Dlaczego ludzie przywiązują tak ogromną wagę do przedmiotów tak małych i tak kruchych? Chwila! Nie mówcie nic jeszcze. Nie rozumiem, jak można poświęcić swoje życie dla jednej perełki, pierścionka, czy ornamentu religijnego. Czyż życie nie jest cenniejsze?

Zerwał wzrok z nieba, przerzucając go na swoich towarzyszy w niedoli, wtedy pozwolił się im odezwać, lecz żaden nic nie powiedział. Patrzyli na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, a niektórzy wręcz przerażeniem. Jeden z chłopców nawet złapał w palce krzyżyk, który zwisał na jego szyi. Dla nich, wiara była czymś, czego mogli faktycznie nie do końca rozumieć, ale pomagała im przetrwać jeden dzień dla następnego i jeszcze się z tego cieszyć, a Vogel, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednym zdaniem zniszczył całą nieziemską otoczkę, która krążyła wokół tematu.

\- Walenty kopnięty - odezwał się jeden z chłopców, marszcząc brwi, lecz szybko przeobraził swój wyraz twarzy na łagodniejszy. - Mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że wiara jest ostatnią nadzieją dla ludzi, że teraz może być nam źle, ale później wszystko się zmieni!

\- A powiedziała ci w jaki sposób się zmieni?

Chłopiec nic nie odpowiedział, zaś na twarzy Walentego wymalowało się wielkie „no właśnie". Teraz, jak myślał o tej sytuacji, wydawała się mu ogromnie śmieszna i absurdalna, a precyzując, gdy wyobrażał sobie miny wszystkich tych dzieci, ponieważ on dalej pozostawał przy swoim stanowisku. Krzyżyk, czy obrazek był dla niego niczym, zwykłą rzeczą, a kościół tylko miejscem, w którym mógł się schronić przed deszczem, by się ponownie nie pochorować. Dlatego, gdy tylko ktoś zauważył, że Vogel ma coś do powiedzenia zwracał się do Maksymiliana - on miał za zadanie Walentego jak najszybciej odprowadzić i wysłuchać, by później wrócić, zostawiwszy mężczyznę gdzieś w mieście.

Wracając, Walenty w dalszym ciągu szukał swojego przyjaciela, który jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Co prawda, szukanie szło mu beznadziejnie przez ciągłe krążenie w kółko, ale w nogach czuł kilometry, które przeszedł od rana. Chciał już usiąść i odpocząć wreszcie, może pogrążyć się we śnie. Tak, niczego innego tak bardzo nie pragnął! Wtedy postanowił sprawdzić ostatnie miejsce, w którym Maks mógłby się znajdować - ponownie, już raz tam zaglądał, ale łudził się, że tym razem kogoś tam zastanie. Zawrócił przez most Westminster na drugą stronę Tamizy, południową część Londynu. Przemierzył kolejne parę set metrów tylko po to, by po drabince wspiąć się na jeden z dachów budynków. Piekarni, jak się okazało. Ciężko opisać jak bardzo się ucieszył, gdy już kątem oka ujrzał Maksymiliana. Leżał na plecach z przymkniętymi oczami, czując się bezpiecznie w otoczeniu tak smakowitego zapachu. To właśnie było to jego ulubione miejsce, do którego tak często uciekał.

\- Tu jesteś! - fuknął Walenty. - Wszędzie cię szukałem, nawet nie wiesz ile wysiłku mnie to kosztowało!

Maksymilian podniósł się gwałtownie, wyraźnie zaskoczony i poirytowany zarazem, zaś Vogel bez problemu wszedł z drabinki na dach, pomimo że ta była za krótka. Chłopiec mógł mieć większy problem.

\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? W takim razie możesz sobie iść.

Nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się Vogel. Bardziej oczekiwał, że Maks przybiegnie do niego i przeprosi za takie szczeniackie zachowanie, ale on dalej stawiał na swoim. Zupełnie nie tak Walenty napisał sobie w głowie cały scenariusz tego spotkania, marny z niego reżyser. Blondyn wstał, po czym odszedł od dwudziestolatka. Usiadł po zupełnie przeciwnej stronie dachu na krawędzi. Był odwrócony od Walentego tyłem, nogi zwisały mu na tyle, że machał nimi w powietrzu, a dla bezpieczeństwa asekurował się rękami, trzymając je wychylone do tyłu, by przypadkiem nie spaść wraz ze swoimi ogromnymi marzeniami.

\- Nie mów, że dalej jesteś obrażony? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Przecież to absurdalne! To przeszłość, Maks, już powinieneś się z tym pogodzić!

Jednakże chłopiec milczał, dalej pozostając samemu sobie. Ignorował Walentego, nawet tak do końca go nie słuchał. Nie był już obrażony, chciał tylko, by dorosły mężczyzna wreszcie sam zrozumiał, co robi źle i jak poniżające jest jego zachowanie. Maksymilian doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że o tym może tylko pomarzyć, by Vogel przyznał się do błędu. Było to niemożliwe, pomimo faktu że podobno rzeczy niemożliwe nie istnieją. Znał go już za długo, przez co znał granice godności Walentego oraz jego ego, które należało do tych ogromnych.

\- Za bardzo bierzesz do siebie to wszystko - fuknął. - Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. Zresztą... Jesteś nim - mężczyzna zniżył swój ton głosu, zamilkł na chwilę, lecz po paru sekundach dalej kontynuował, jakby przypłynęła do niego kolejna fala słów, wodospad argumentów. - Ale to nic nie znaczy! Doskonale wiesz, że nie powinieneś się sam oddalać tak bez słowa. Życie ci niemiłe? Zachowujesz się jak wielki pan, jakby wszystko było ci wolno, ale wiesz co, Maks? Dla tej ziemi jesteś nikim. Jak znikniesz, nikt tego nie zauważy, wszystko będzie toczyć się dalej.

\- Nawet ty, Walenty?

Zawiał wiatr i podmuchem przygnał ciszę, która zdjęła koronę ze swej głowy. Z kpiącym uśmiechem nałożyła ją Vogelowi, ten już się nie odezwał. Zamilkł po piorunującym pytaniu Maksymiliana. Jego wyraz twarzy nagle zrzedł, a wszystkie mięśnie stały się jakby największym ciężarem. Zabrakło mu słów, zabrano mu tę możliwość i prawdopodobnie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Do jego uszu zaczął docierać oddech chłopca, najmniejsze szepty, przemykające przez londyńskie uliczki, słyszał płomienie ognia, które odbijając się od ścian pieca wyrabiały najwspanialszy zapach na świecie. Poczuł jak wszystko toczy się dalej, dokładnie to samo, co powiedział parę chwil temu. Czy już nie żył? Czy tak miał zapamiętać go świat? Spojrzał na horyzont, szeroko rozciągający się Londyn, by później utkwić swój wzrok w unoszących się nogach Maksymiliana, poczuł, że chłopiec mógł odlecieć bez większego zastanowienia, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. Zrozumiał do jak okrutnych jego słowa należały, przepełnione pesymizmem, brakiem jakiejkolwiek nadziei, którą Maks żył. Podobnie okrutne myśli ogarnęły Walentego. Czy on na pewno chciał tak skończyć? Jako najgorszy sort człowieka, zabierał przyjacielowi tę cząstkę, z której cieszył się najbardziej. Słowami, które tak lekko wychodziły z jego krtani. Może go nie rozumiał? Prawdopodobnie. Vogel mało jeszcze wiedział, negował aspekty, wydające się tak banalne, lecz dla niego ogromnie skomplikowane. Nie rozumiał, odrzucał, kreując swój własny światopogląd. Ale to nie oznacza, że Walenty był złym człowiekiem. On po prostu nie umiał, nigdy nie nauczył się kochać. Miłość była dla niego niepojęta umysłem, czystą abstrakcją. Miłość była melodią, której nigdy nie słyszał, tym dźwiękiem, poruszającym każdy pojedynczy nerw. Miłość była polnymi kwiatami, zakwitającymi na wiosnę, miodowym zapachem wirującym wśród trawy świeżo skropionej rosą. Miłość nie była ludźmi, ludzie nie posiadali miłości nawet dla samych siebie. Tego Walenty również nie rozumiał.

W tym swoim nierozumieniu postawił parę kroków do przodu, by już po chwili zająć miejsce obok Maksymiliana. Spojrzał na jego wymęczoną twarz, przedstawiającą każdą pojedynczą troskę, lecz w jego szmaragdowych oczach odnajdywał coś, czego nie było mu dane obserwować nigdzie indziej. Pobłażliwość. Pomimo ciągłej krytyki, Walenty uznawał Maksa za osobę wartościową, nie umiał mu tylko tego okazać.

Powolnym ruchem objął chłopca, kładąc swoją rękę na jego prawym ramieniu, a on nic nie mówiąc oparł się o starszego przyjaciela. Oboje nie wypowiedzieli już żadnych słów. Doskonale się uzupełniając, razem, z dachu piekarni, patrzyli na londyński krajobraz.


	5. O codzienności słów kilka

— Ale ten pomidor leżał na ziemi!

— Mojej ziemi, brudny szczylu!

Scena, z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej, wyglądała dość żałośnie. Dorosły, masywny mężczyzna trzymał drobniutkiego chłopaka za nadgarstek, niemalże unosząc go na tyle, że ten nie mógł już sięgnąć pełną stopą gruntu. Piętnastolatek usiłował wyrwać się sprzedawcy, jednocześnie dalej utrzymując wartościowe warzywo w dłoni, która schronienie znajdowała za plecami blondyna. Nie zrobił nic złego i został osądzony niesprawiedliwie, bowiem owy pomidor faktycznie leżał na ziemi, w znacznej odległości od straganu, także stał się własnością publiczną, trochę szczurzą. Dodatkowo, był cały brudny, przesiąknięty ulicznym klimatem, co znacznie umniejszało mu na jakości, jednak dla Maksymiliana nie robiło to różnicy, a sprzedawca próbował pomidora odzyskać jedynie dla zasad i z własnej upartości oraz braku empatii. Puści byli ludzie, obrzydliwi. Patrząc jedynie na czubek własnego nosa, wzrokiem zahaczając jeszcze o fragmenty swojego ogromnego ciała, nie zauważali, że większość problemów można rozwiązać bez większych sprzeczek, idąc na kompromis, bądź po prostu, tego jednego razu sobie odpuszczając. Lecz ich mania większości była już zbyt ogromna, nie mieściła się w jednym ciele, więc przez każdy najmniejszy otwór wypływała w postaci chciwości i zawiści, by móc zarażać sobą innych ludzi. Plaga, dziesiątkująca gatunek ludzki. Wszyscy byli sobie tak blisko, ale jednocześnie tak daleko. Zamykając oczy zamykali się na otaczający ich świat i brnęli przed siebie, prosto, z przepaską na twarzy ignorowali każdą najmniejszą rzecz po drodze.

Słyszeli dźwięk pieniędzy, czuli zapach władzy, słyszeli pożądanie.

Sprzedawca puścił Maksymiliana, odrzucając go na ziemię. Chłopak z hukiem wylądował na londyńskiej ulicy, z wiedzą, że ból szybko go nie opuści. Będzie mu towarzyszył jak najwierniejszy przyjaciel. Jak lojalny pies ślepo podążający za swym właścicielem, wiodącym zwierzę na stracenie, czystą zgubę. Blondyn na siedząco pospiesznie odsunął się od źródła zagrożenia, by później wstać tak szybko, jak tylko ból kości pozwalał mu na ten czyn. Dłonie pokryte miał piachem, podobnie zresztą do spodni, które i tak nie nadawały się nawet do wyrzucenia. Drobne rany spowodowane przez uliczny bruk piekły go niemiłosiernie, przebijane niekończącą się liczbą ulicznych drobinek, dających na myśl niby gwiazdy. Na koszuli odbił się mu pomidor, który w tamtym momencie ciężko było już pomidorem nazwać. Leżał , rozgnieciony przez biodro Maksymiliana, na kamiennym bruku. Bez posiadania wiedzy, iż faktycznie było to kiedyś owo warzywo, prawdopodobnie, nigdy by się tego nie odgadło. W takim przypadku, bardzo głodujący, a zwłaszcza dzieciak zapewne dałby popłynąć łzom po swoich policzkach, bądź zacząłby lamentować, lecz blondyn gwizdnął, machnął ręką, po czym zaczął odbiegać od naburmuszonego sprzedawcy. Gdy ten się odwrócił w stronę swojego straganu było już za późno – dwójka chłopców, których wcześniej nawet nie widział zdążyli już uciec z większą częścią żywności, lecz nie w kierunku dywersanta, jak można by się było spodziewać, a zupełnie przeciwnym, jakby mieli zrobić ogromne koło po mieście, a dopiero potem się spotkać.

Tak też się stało. Chłopcy pobiegli oddzielnymi ulicami, by nie złapano ich z tak wielką łatwością. W tej sytuacji nie sprawdzała się bowiem teoria z gałązkami chrustu, które oddzielnie łamały się bez specjalnych trudności. Gdyby warzywni spiskowcy pobiegli jako jedna grupa i zostali złapani żadne racje żywnościowe nie zostałyby dostarczone do reszty ulicznych mieszkańców, którzy nie mieli na tyle odwagi, by brać udział w kradzieży. 

Co tydzień wyznaczana była nowa grupa do tak skomplikowanej operacji. Taka kampania posiadała w składzie ,,dowódcę", którego zadaniem było odwrócenie uwagi wyznaczonej na dany dzień ofiary — tym razem został nim Maksymilian, który miał okazję już trzeci raz objąć takowe stanowisko — oraz od dwóch do trzech działaczy, mających na celu przejąć obiekty napadu. Do tej pory jeszcze nikomu nie udało się chłopców złapać, a wielu próbowało rozgryźć tajemniczą siatkę. Dzieciaki były po prostu sprytniejsze, kryjąc się w zakamarkach niedostępnych przeciętnemu obywatelowi, niektórzy posiadali wiedzę wręcz zbyt wielką, by wpaść na pomysł, gdzie tacy młodziutcy mieszkańcy mogli się skryć. Mądrość, faktycznie, otwierała drogę na świat, lecz jednocześnie zamykała ją na ten poprzedni.

Maksymilian przemierzał londyńskie ulice bez najmniejszego zawahania, znał je już na pamięć. Jego oczy stanowiły mapę, czuł się jakby właśnie na nich miał ją narysowaną. Jakby był ptakiem, który szybując nad dachami domostw widział każdą najmniejszą alejkę. Zręcznie wymijał ludzi, czasami, rzucając szybkie ,,przepraszam". Co chwila odwracał głowę do tyłu, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za nim nie biegnie. I za każdym razem nikogo nie dostrzegał, ponieważ niebezpieczeństwo nie znajdowało się za nim, lecz przed nim. Szybko się zatrzymał i schował za najbliższym wozem, gdy tylko do jego uszu doleciał tak znajomy głos.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć za utrudnienia, panie Marbot, lecz niestety dzisiaj będzie to niemożliwe, by tędy przejechać takim powozem.

Niski baryton odbił się od ścian budynków, tym samym wybrzmiewając jeszcze głośniej i jeszcze donośniej. Maksymilian wzdrygnął się na te tony. Należały one do Audrey Aberline'a, bądź Aberline Aundrey'a. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, które słowo stanowiło jego imię, a które nazwisko. Natomiast każdy doskonale wiedział, że tego człowieka należy unikać jak ognia — oczywiście nie w kontekście zapewnienia sobie komfortu, czy ogrzania. Aberline w Londynie pilnował porządku. Należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy nie potrafią sobie odpuścić, brnął w każdą sprawę jaka tylko dotarła do jego uszu. Był mściwy i bezlitosny, kto raz się z nim spotkał, na świat nie patrzył już w ten sam sposób. Charakter tego człowieka doskonale odzwierciedlał wygląd, który już z daleka budził grozę. Twarz pokrytą licznymi zmarszczkami zawsze zdobił grymas, niektórzy śmiali się, że z takim wyrazem się urodził. Bardzo możliwe, nikt nigdy nie widział go, żeby przedstawiał inne emocje, poza jeszcze większą irytacją. Zapadnięte oczy i zaciśnięte usta były jakby tylko ziarenkiem w tak głębokim worku. Największe obrzydzenie połączone z przerażeniem stanowiła długa blizna, ciągnąca się od oka, przez prawą kość policzkową, do zgarbionego nosa; prawdopodobnie zdobył ją kiedyś na polu bitwy, ale chodziły również i plotki jakoby dostało mu się wreszcie za podłe usposobienie i nadzwyczaj okrutne traktowanie więźniów, czy choćby podejrzanych. Bardzo często przywdziewał maskę i ku niczyjemu zdziwieniu robił to przy arystokracji. Aberline był człowiekiem naprawdę obrzydliwym, nie istnieją żadne argumenty na uratowanie jego godności. Kobiety traktował przedmiotowo wiele razy, pozwalając sobie na czyny wychodzące poza wszelkie skale.

— Na dziwki nie będę marnował pieniędzy — powiadał.

Uważał się za człowieka ponad prawem, a nawet za prawo w samo w sobie. Czasami samodzielnie wymierzał sprawiedliwość, lecz nie wiadomo dokładnie, ile osób z jego winy spoczęło na dnie Tamizy, a ile odeszło jedynie z krwawiącą głową. Audrey nie posiadał życia prywatnego, dlatego w pracy był zawsze do dyspozycji, jako jeden z pierwszych. Uchodził za najlepszego funkcjonariusza, który w każdym momencie był gotów stawić się na pozycji. Dlatego stanowił londyński postrach, zwłaszcza dla ulicznych młodziaków, których traktował wyjątkowo okrutnie. Maksymilian do tej pory nie wiedział, co się stało z jednym z jego towarzyszy w niedoli. Nagle zniknął i nie wrócił, nagle jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zniknął wśród ludzi. Powiadali, że ostatniego wieczoru spotkał Audrey Aberline'a.

Tętno piętnastolatka, kryjącego się za wozem z kwiatami wzrosło, gdy tylko ujrzał jak powóz niejakiego pana Marbota zaczął odjeżdżać. Bał się, że jeśli zostanie Audrey wreszcie go dojrzy — ten nie ruszał się z miejsca — lecz takie samo prawdopodobieństwo istniało gdyby zdecydował się podjąć ucieczki. Był zdany tylko na siebie. Miał nadzieję, że chociażby pozostała dwójka dotarła na miejsce bez większych przeszkód. Bez Maksymiliana jeszcze sobie poradzą, on miał tylko złożyć raport o przebiegu „drobnego napadu".

Zdecydował się zostać.

\---

Mijała już druga godzina, a Maksymilian w dalszym ciągu chował się za powozem. Zaczął odczuwać rozchodzący się ku góry ból w dolnej części kręgosłupa, który nie dawał mu już spokoju. Nie mógł usiedzieć w wygodnej pozycji, takowa nie istniała, ponieważ pod każdym kątem towarzyszył mu dyskomfort, lecz pomimo tego starał się zbyt często nie zmieniać swojej pozycji, by Aberline nie dojrzał żadnego ruchu wśród kwiatów. Blondyn często rzucał na niego okiem, ten, cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu po drugiej stronie ulicy, zupełnie jak posąg. Kontrolował ulicę, a Maks cały czas się zastanawiał w jaki sposób chciał to robić, nie przemieszczając się ani na krok.

— Rusz się w końcu — szepnął do siebie, opadając bez sił. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, gdy wzrok przerzucił na osoby przechodzące zaraz obok niego. Zastanawiał się, jak wtopić się w tłum, w końcu wyróżniałby się wśród tylu kobiet. Na szczęście, los miał inne plany, co do chłopca niż marny koniec - zesłał na niego wybawienie, widząc jak bardzo nie mógł sobie poradzić.

— I co tutaj robisz? Chcesz mnie okraść? — Nad Maksymilianem stanęła dość... potężna kobieta, co potęgowały jej ręce ułożone na biodrach. Przyjęła postawę wstępnie dominującą i agresywną. — Zaraz zawołam Aberline'a!

— Nie, proszę! — krzyknął szeptem Maks. — Nigdy nie śmiałbym pani okraść! Tak piękne kwiaty pani sprzedaje, że grzechem byłoby za nie nie płacić!

— Nie mydl mi oczu, chłoptasiu.

— Mówię prawdę! Zgubiłem się tylko.

— Dokąd zmierzasz?

— Na most.

— To niedaleko. Nie słyszysz wody?

— Nie, proszę pani. Zagłusza mi gwar, nie słyszę na jedno ucho.

— Most jest na końcu ulicy za rogiem. Idź już, nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć!

— Zaprowadziłaby mnie pani? Błagam! Odwdzięczę się. To bardzo ważna sprawa, nie mogę się zgubić.

Po salwie kłamstw, którą Maksymilian wypuścił ze swoich ust, starsza kobieta niechętnie uległa jego namowom. Nie w głowie były jej teraz spacery, czy niańczenie dziecka, którego nawet nie znała. I nie ma, co się jej dziwić — prowadziła obecnie kwiaciarnię, a decydując się pomóc piętnastolatkowi pokazała, że dobroć w ludziach jeszcze gdzieś istnieje. Ta złość i nienawiść jest jedynie otoczką, którą bardzo łatwo można zbić, lecz wszyscy już tak się do niej przyzwyczaili, że nawet nie zauważali jej obecności, a nie tyle, co nie zauważali jej, a odpowiadała im taka codzienność. Obojętna, każdy był im obojętny, każdy sobie był obojętny. Mogli się zając swoimi sprawami.

Kobieta podała chłopcu dłoń, pomagając mu wstać, po czym pokierowała się z nim w stronę mostu Westminster. Maksymilian szedł po jej lewicy, by jak najbardziej uciec sokolemu oku. Czasami spoglądał w jego kierunku, lecz szybko się odwracał, gdy tylko kwiaciarka pytała go na kogo tak patrzy, bądź oschle rzucała mu, by zaczął się zachowywać porządnie, jeśli chce iść dalej. Chłopak udawał, że nie słyszy, dopóki nie zniknęli Aberline'owi z pola widzenia, to jest, skręcili w prawo.

— Widzisz już most? Czy problemy ze wzrokiem również posiadasz? — kwiaciarka odniosła się do całości spaceru i niby pół-głuchoty Maksymiliana.

— Już widzę! — odparł z wymalowanym wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który kontrastował z tak ohydnym krajobrazem. — Dziękuję pani bardzo za pomoc! Mam nadzieję, że interes będzie się prędko rozwijał. Kwiaty są śliczne! Pani sama o nie dba i sadzi?

Kobieta przytaknęła bez żadnych słów.

— To doskonale! Bardzo odpowiedzialne z pani strony i na pewno czasochłonne. Rośliny muszą być zadowolone, że tak cudowna osoba się nimi zajmuje. Do widzenia!

Maksymilian onieśmielił kwiaciarkę. Poczuła się tak doceniona, że nie była w stanie wydobyć żadnego słowa ze swojej krtani, a po odejściu blondyna stała jeszcze tak przez chwilę oszołomiona.

— Do widzenia — odparła po paru minutach, po czym odeszła w o wiele lepszym humorze niż kwadrans temu. Nie żałowała, że zdecydowała się na spacer z nieznajomym młodzieńcem.

Tymczasem piętnastolatek odszedł od mostu, ponieważ nie na tym miejscu mu zależało, choć faktycznie był blisko kryjówki, lecz aby zapewnić chłopcom prywatność, oszczędzimy czytelnikowi zapoznania się z ową drogą. Zdradzić można, że od mostu Westminster należy skręcić w lewo, a później droga się nieco komplikuje.

Dalsza podróż minęła Maksowi bez większych niespodzianek, już po paru minutach wszedł do jednego z opuszczonych budynków i schodami w dół pokierował się do piwnicy, gdzie spotkał się z zamkniętymi drzwiami. Zapukał umownie cztery razy.

— Ikar — padło hasło z drugiej strony, nieco przygłuszone przez deski, dzielące twarze dwóch chłopców.

— Walenty. 

Zamki zgrzytnęły i już po chwili Maksymilian został otoczony przez towarzyszy w niedoli. Padło mnóstwo pytań, które blondyn pozostawił bez odpowiedzi, głównie dotyczyły jego osoby i co robił przez tyle czasu podczas, gdy pozostała dwójka już wróciła. Dotykano go, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno był jeszcze żywy, a następnie wciągnięto do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi. Nie chcieli wpuścić nikogo obcego. Kiedy tak się zachwycali powrotem Maksa, ten kątem oka dostrzegł Walentego, który samotnie siedział na pustej skrzyni w kącie pokoju. Uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego stronę, lecz Vogel odwrócił wzrok, biorąc kolejny łyk napoju z butelki, prawdopodobnie wysokoprocentowego, który zdobył charyzmą obrabiając ludzi w barze.

— Ale panowie! — krzyknął brązowowłosy osiemnastolatek, znany powszechnie jako Albert. — Jest was dziesięcioro, a Maks jeden. Powietrza!

Rzekł, a tłum rozszedł się, dając chłopakowi możliwość dostępu do cudem żywego blondyna, którego zaraz potem uściskał, jakby co najmniej pięć lat go nie widział. Albert stanowił ,,ojca" całej zgrai, mimo że najstarszy nie był — do starszych należeli Colin, Eustachy i Walenty, którzy po kolei mieli dwadzieścia lat, dwadzieścia i pół oraz dwadzieścia dwa, jednakże dołączyli oni później do zgrupowania, dlatego też nie brano ich pod uwagę, jeśli chodziło o ,,dowodzenie". Albert grupą zajmował się od lat czterech i w ciągu tych lat wiele już widział. Śmierci osób bliskich, okrucieństwa Aberlein'a, przyjmował nowe sieroty, lecz pomimo tego cały czas pozostawał radosny, towarzyski i pełen ciepła, którego nie brakło dla nikogo. Był osobą niemożliwie pozytywną, pomimo swoich tragicznych wspomnień i faktu, jak musiał teraz żyć. Cieszył się, że mógł pomagać, ponieważ jemu nikt nie był w stanie wcześniej pomóc, gdy w wieku trzynastu lat stracił rodziców przez śmiertelną chorobę. Pamiętał o nich cały czas, kochał ich nieskończenie oraz łączył cechy zarówno matki, jak i ojca. Oczy miał po Mikołaju, pełne życia, zielone, zaś kręcone brązowe loki po Ofelii. Chłopcem był o urodzie nadzwyczaj pięknej, jednakże schowanej za brudem i nędzą. Chwilowo światło, którym promieniował zostało przygaszone.

Albert wierzył w miłość, w przeciwieństwie do Walentego, który jej nie rozumiał. Wierzył, że to właśnie ona jest w stanie naprawić wszelkie błędy na świecie i to właśnie tym uczuciem kierował się codziennie, wiedząc, że wielu z jego podopiecznych może się z tym nie zgadzać. Większość z nich nie znała miłości, dlatego starał się im ją pokazać. Znał ideał ojca, aspirował, by stać się takim samym, a nawet lepszym. Obiecał sobie, że gdy odpowiednio dorośnie założy dom, gdzie wszystkie dzieci odnajdą swe schronienie, gdzie nie będzie miejsca na ich troski i Albert zadba o to, by już nigdy ich nie dosięgnęły.

Marzenia miał piękne, aczkolwiek, patrząc na obecny stan rzeczy, mało możliwe do wykonania. Jednakże, pomimo tego, wierzył, że kiedyś mu się uda i to właśnie Albert zaraził Maksymiliana tak optymistycznymi myślami.

— Gdzie się włóczyłeś tyle czasu? — zapytał George. — Wszyscy stawaliśmy na głowie z obawy, że już nie wrócisz!

— Spotkałem Aberline'a.

Rozpoczęły się szepty i dźwięki niedowierzania.

— Jest niedaleko. Musimy być ostrożni, dzisiaj proponuję już nikomu nigdzie nie wychodzić. Zresztą, robi się już ciemno.

— Maksymilian ma rację — rzekł Albert. — Zjedzmy coś i ułóżmy się do snu. Musicie być zdrowi!

Wszyscy zabrali się do wyciągania zawartości ze skrzyni, którą przynieśli Colin wraz z Eustachym i tylko Maks odszedł od zgromadzenia. Zajął miejsce pod skrzynią, na której w dalszym ciągu siedział Walenty, opierając się o ścianę. Wyglądał mizernie, jego twarz straciła jeszcze więcej kolorów, oczy wydawały się puste, a włosy ponownie postrzępione. Piętnastolatka nie było przy nim zaledwie parę godzin, a czuł się jakby zniknął bez słowa na wiele lat.

— Nie jesteś głodny?

— Nie rozumiem — odpowiedział Walenty, lecz nie na pytanie, a krążące wokół niego myśli. Maks nie był specjalnie zaskoczony. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy Vogel był w takim stanie. Ciężkim stanie, rozmyślającym. — Nie rozumiem rzeczy, dręczą mnie. Czy ja się staczam? 

— Nie, Walenty. Wręcz przeciwnie, unosisz się ponad chmurami.

— Po naszym spotkaniu na dachu chodziłem jeszcze po Londynie. I wiesz co, Maks? Nienawidzę go, tak bardzo go nienawidzę. Spotkałem osobę bardzo podobną do mnie z wyglądu. Poczułem, jakby cała przeszłość przeleciała mi przed oczami. Maks, ja nie chcę jej znać. Ty nie rozumiesz, ale to naprawdę straszna wizja.

— Nie jesteś głodny? — powtórzył.

— Tylko zmęczony. Tylko. Chciałbym zasnąć, ale tutaj. Idź sobie, jestem w żałosnym stanie.

Maksymilian uszanował życzenie przyjaciela. Z jego ust wydobyło się głębokie westchnienie po tym, gdy już odszedł. Walenty czasem zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nie wyszedł z okresu dziecięcego, a piętnastolatek za nic nie mógł go zrozumieć. Nie wiedział, gdzie ten widział problem, skoro nigdzie go nie było. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Vogel nie chce myśleć o przeszłości, ponieważ dla Maksa stanowiła ona ważną część życia człowieka, która kształtowała go w późniejszych etapach, dzięki czemu nie popełniało się tych samych błędów. Bądź, co bądź, starał się zaakceptować Walentego takim jakim był. Niemożliwym i nielogicznym, trochę dziecinnym. Obrócił się do tyłu, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na przyjaciela przed przystąpieniem do kolacji. Anastazy już jakby spał, chociaż wtedy był szczęśliwy, gdy nie myślał o niczym.


	6. Co się dzieje z umysłem i mokrą głową pod szybą wybitą

Noc w piwnicy mijała spokojnie. Wiatr hulał na zewnątrz, lecz nie przeszkadzało to chłopcom schowanym za mosiężnymi drzwiami. Nie były to warunki luksusowe, ale wystarczające jak dla mizernych sierot. Wszyscy spali w jednym kącie wtuleni w siebie nawzajem. Maksymilian w samym środku obejmował ręką Alberta, jako swojego bohatera i najwyższego mentora. Albert na to okalał swym ramieniem głowę blondwłosego chłopca. George zmuszony do znoszenia ciężaru Eustachego i Colina wydawał się jakby wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Razem wytwarzali swego rodzaju cieplną aurę, która nie pozwalała mrozowi dostać się do głęboko śpiących. Swoim zimnym oddechem wiatr raczył jedynie Walentego. Mężczyzna nie tyle tylko, co nie jadł kolacji, ale również nie był zdolny do okazania empatii, czy słabości. Wbił sobie do głowy, że da wszystkiemu radę sam i jak osioł trwał przy tej myśli.

Skończyło się na tym, że siedział cały czas na tej samej skrzyni. Ani drgnął, nie ruszył się ani razu z miejsca. Tak mijał mu czas, gdy czekał aż przez małe piwnicze okienko dojrzy pierwsze promienie słońca, odbijające się od zwilżonego bruku, a zaraz po tym powolnie przemieszczające się stopy porannych mieszczan, do których później dołączy szybsze tempo, biegających wokół dzieciaków. Warto wspomnieć, iż owa noc należała do tych deszczowych, a przez wcześniej wspomniane okno, do środka piwnicy, wpadały drobne kropelki deszczu, jako że szyba została wcześniej wybita. Włosy Vogela powoli nasiąkały świeżym powietrzem oraz wilgocią, można teraz powiedzieć, że tego właśnie potrzebowały, ale takowe atrakcje miały na co dzień. Walenty wcale nie przejmował się obecnym stanem rzeczy; to przymykał oczy i przez parę minut spał jak zabity, upojony alkoholem, to budził się, by znów rzucić okiem na pustą, jeszcze, ulicę. Jego ręka wprawiona w ruch, wykonywała kurs wahadłowy wraz z trzymaną butelką, która z minuty na minutę, coraz bardziej traciła swą zawartość, lecz mężczyzna dbał o to, by jego ambrozja nie skończyła się tak szybko, jak kończą się wszelkie rozmowy przez niego prowadzone. 

Noc Walentemu dłużyła się niemiłosiernie, dlatego wmawiał sobie, że pełni rolę wartownika, pilnującego śpiących urwisów, choć na głos nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Jego duma upadłaby, a wraz z nią szacunek do samego siebie, ciągnąc na dno również i niewidzialną koronę, która trzymała się Vogelowej głowy, nie pozwalając mu na najmniejsze odchylenia. Wbrew pozorom, Anastazy uważał na wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, żadne nie wypłynęło z jego ust przed wcześniejszą, dogłębną, analizą. Obawa chwytała go za dłoń, by razem prowadzić się między londyńskimi kamienicami. Obawiał się odrzucenia, a co za tym idzie, obawiał się i siebie samego. Nie wiedział jakie wzorce powinien sobą reprezentować, bowiem nikt go nigdy tego nie nauczył. Jedyne zachowania jakie znał wynikały z obserwacji, ale wcale nie stanowiło to rzetelnego źródła. Ludzie wylewali wiele fałszywych emocji na bruk, które Walenty później zbierał, nie mając pojęcia, że są one toksyczne. Sam powoli stawał się toksyczny, mimo wszelkich podjętych działań, by do tego nie doszło. Paradoks.

– Gdybyś nie był taki egoistyczny i głupi, może wtedy nie byłbyś odrzucony – mruknął do siebie Vogel w półśnie, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Ciemne włosy spoczywały mu teraz na ramionach. Nierównych ramionach, bowiem kręgosłup Walentego nie prezentował się raczej w najlepszym stanie. Musiał utrzymywać ciężar tak ogromnego natłoku myśli i zmarnowania, cierpienia i kontemplacji, a wcale nie musiał. Wszystkie obawy mężczyzny były błędne. Mogłoby się wydawać, że po dłuższej znajomości nikt już nie chce utrzymywać z nim więcej kontaktu, lecz tak naprawdę coś ich ciągnęło do Vogelowej osoby, jak magnes, mimo że wiele jego słów wywoływało względne oburzenie, bądź niezrozumienie. Był latarnią, która przyciągała coraz to więcej owadów, oczarowanych blaskiem nieznanej im do tej pory rzeczy. Był latarnią, pod którą każdy mógł zostać następnym Desmoulinsem, bowiem język, z którego korzystał, wiedza jaką posiadał stanowiły start niemalże doskonały. Słowa wypływające z ust Walentego stanowiły źródło wiedzy, złoty wodospad, potok dźwięków prostych, acz jednocześnie tak czarujących, jakby to sam Jean-Paul Marat przemawiał, zamiast dwudziestodwuletniego młodzieńca.

Skąd jednak Anastazy posiadał tak szeroką wiedzę? Nigdy nie pobierał żadnych lekcji, ani nikt nigdy nie przygarnął go pod swoje skrzydła, choć użycie tutaj słowa „nigdy" okazałoby się częściowo błędne, jako że Walenty nieświadomie zastosowywał się do pierwszej z opcji. Człowiek uczy się przez całe życie, jak to mówią.

Żył z obserwacji oraz prowadzonych rozmów, które powoli kształtowały młody umysł. Walenty wyrabiał sobie opinie, własne poglądy, lecz przede wszystkim większości w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał, jak wtedy gdy w roku tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiątym trzecim zaobserwował niepokojące, negatywne nastroje panujące wśród mieszkańców. Miał wtedy lat jedenaście i zerowe pojęcie o funkcjonowaniu społeczeństwa.

– Przegrani! – słyszał szepty, przewijając się między ludźmi. – Przecież to niemożliwe.

– Podobno Francuzi im pomogli! Bezwstydni! Wtrącili się w nie swój konflikt.

Wojska angielskie mogły być ponad wszystkimi, jako zwycięscy, wielokrotnie, lecz już jedno potknięcie wywoływało falę oburzenia, domysłów oraz niesłusznych oskarżeń. Jedno potknięcie i w oczach londyńczyków stawali się grupą pasożytów, która tylko siedzi, pije i nic nie robi. Opinia publiczna spadała. Takie były konsekwencje porażki. Walenty przy tym jedynie stał i nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak się burzą, gdzie jest właściwe źródło problemu i czy faktycznie powinno wywoływać takie emocje? Wiele razy próbował do kogoś podejść i zapytać, lecz ci albo go odtrącali, albo prychali z pogardą i odchodzili.

– Nie mam czasu na jakieś zabawy, dzieciaku! Idź do diabła.

I Vogel faktycznie odchodził, lekko poirytowany, że znowu nie udało mu się uzyskać konkretnej odpowiedzi. Błąkał się dalej, słuchając pojedynczych zdań wyrwanych z kontekstu. Padały plany, krytyka wobec przyjętej strategii ataku, czasem słowa otuchy, że czasami tak się zdarza, że kolos musi upaść pod ciężarem swoich wcześniejszych decyzji. A Walenty chłonął wszystkie te opinie, negatywne, czy pozytywne, by po paru minutach usiąść nad brzegiem Tamizy i patrząc w taflę wody pozbierać wszystkie myśli w jedną całość.

– Drogi młodzieńcze, wszystko w porządku? – chłopiec usłyszał nagle koło siebie. Głos nieznajomego nie wystraszył go, był łagodny i przyjemny, wręcz uspokajający. Walenty zamiast odsunąć się ze względu na swoje bezpieczeństwo, równie spokojnie odpowiedział.

– Nie wiem – odparł, przeciągając samogłoski. Skrzyżował nogi po turecku, zaś ręce wyciągnął do tyłu, w celu podparcia się. – Mało wiem, tak naprawdę.

– Oh, nie mów tak. Wyglądasz na bystrego chłopaka.

Mężczyzna przykucnął, tym samym schodząc ze słońca, dzięki czemu Walenty dopiero teraz miał okazję dojrzeć jego twarz. Drobne brązowe loczki zdobiły głowę nieznajomego, komponując się idealnie z jego ziemistą cerą i pojawiającymi się zmarszczkami. Ubrany był schludnie, w zupełnym przeciwieństwie od młodego Vogela, którego odzienie stanowiło pasmo biedy i porażek. Walenty poczuł się oczarowany nowo poznaną osobistością, nigdy nie rozmawiał z kimś tak wysoko postawionym. Mało tego, nikt nigdy taki do niego nie podszedł z własnej woli! A może mu zapłacili? Nieważne! Chłopiec miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii, choć jeszcze nie wiedział co dokładnie.

– Mogę być i bystry, ale jak mogę być bystry nie rozumiejąc tylu rzeczy? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. – Nie wiem, o czym mówią ludzie.

– A czy to ważne? – odpowiedź zbiła Walentego z tropu. Czy ważne? Dla niego ogromnie! Ale czy było mu to potrzebne? Nie wiedział. – Drogi chłopcze, ludzie zawsze mówili, mówią i będą mówić. Nie ma co się przejmować ich starym bełkotem, który nic nie znaczy i który tylko oni rozumieją. Tak naprawdę, nie znają się na wielu rzeczach, więc nie warto i słuchać, dobrze ci radzę! Od razu mniej zmartwień. Lepiej zabrać się za własne zdanie.

– Jak to zrobić?

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się pociesznie, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Walentego.

– Poznaj świat. Zjednaj się z nim. – Po tych słowach wstał i dodał – Na mnie już pora, ty też już chyba musisz lecieć, prawda? Robi się ciemno.

Ostatnie, co Walenty pamięta z tamtego wieczora to moment, gdy w dłoniach poczuł delikatny materiał płaszcza, który kędzierzawy zdjął z siebie i podarował chłopcu. Vogel ma go dalej i w maju tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku, szczelnie schowanego na czarną godzinę, gdy tylko będzie potrzebował uciec, nagle wyrwać się i już nigdy nie wrócić. Tego dnia, gdy londyńczycy obśmiewali armię w Ameryce, Walenty poznał, można powiedzieć, mężczyznę swojego życia, który naprowadził go na właściwy tor rozumowania, mimo że powiedział tak niewiele, ale chłopiec poczuł wtedy jak bardzo właściwa ta myśl jest. Pojmować świat jako świat, jako naturę, a nie ludzi. Realistycznie, nie przesadzać, tylko ustatkować się w jednym i nie słuchać bzdurnych opinii innych ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę nigdy nie mieli styczności z sytuacją. Walenty najpierw wyrabiał sobie wiedzę na dany temat, by móc zacząć dyskutować. Dopytywał obcych, jak i siebie, a odkąd tylko nauczył się płynnie czytać pochłaniał również i liczne pisma, zalegające na bruku, czy świeże, rozdawane o poranku.

Deszcz rozhulał się do towarzystwa wiatrowi, ciężkie krople deszczu spadły na twarz Walentego, który nagle wybudził się ze snu. Poczuł jak się trzęsie z zimna, a kręgosłup wygina w każdym możliwym kierunku. Przetarł suche oczy brudnymi dłońmi, co podrażniło je jeszcze bardziej, ale po zamruganiu parę razy i lekkim przymrużeniem oczu wszystko wróciło do normy. Z wielkim bólem zsunął się ze skrzyni, po drodze ściągając swoją niewidzialną koronę z dumy i zostawiając ją na górze; już nie mógł tak dłużej wysiedzieć, noc trwała zbyt wiele godzin. Chciał wreszcie odpocząć. Po tym krótkim śnie już nic się dla niego nie liczyło, rzucił opinię innych w kąt, liczył się tylko on i jego zapotrzebowania.

Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do gromadki ułożonej w ciasnym kącie i stał tak chwilę nad nimi, we własnej głowie debatując, czy warto się kłaść obok, czy lepiej wrócić do swojego upadłego królestwa na wzgórzu. Zmarszczył brwi z poirytowania i własnego niezdecydowania.

– Żałosne – mruknął. – Chociaż to zrób poprawnie. Połóż się spać.

– Rany boskie – cichy głosik dotarł do uszu Walentego z ludzkiej sterty, a przynajmniej tak widział grupę dzieciaków ułożonych obok siebie. – Kładź się, to nie pora na dylematy.

Był to oczywiście Maksymilian, który wcale się nie obudził, bo Walenty narobił trochę hałasu – on w ogóle nie zmrużył oka, bowiem obserwował swojego przyjaciela, by ten nie zrobił nic głupiego. Z początku martwił się, lecz z minuty na minutę dochodził do wniosku, że jego czuwanie jest bezsensowne, a Vogel zbyt uparty i już zmęczony, by zrobić cokolwiek, czego będzie rano żałował. Choć w jego wypadku samo wstanie mogłoby być rano nie do przebaczenia, do takich wniosków dochodził Maks, jak i również stwierdzenia, że Walenty jest po prostu tępy, jeżeli debatuje nad tym, czy ma się położyć obok, czy też i nie.

– Nie zwódź mnie, skrzacie. Doskonale wiem, co jest dla mnie odpowiednie. – Vogel zachwiał się prawie że lądując na śpiących, lecz w porę złapał równowagę. Wtedy też Maksymilian powoli wstał i złapał przyjaciela pod ramię, by naprowadzić go na w miarę bezpieczną drogę do ułożenia się do snu.

– Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– A jednak. Mało brakowało i runąłbyś jak pień – krzyknął szeptem Maksymilian, był już zdenerwowany niańczeniem Walentego. Tyle lat dawał sobie radę sam, chłopiec nie rozumiał dlaczego teraz nie może. Czy już go wszystko na tyle przerosło, że postanowił udawać, jakoby nie istniało? Maks naprawdę nie wiedział i nawet nie zadawał sobie trudu, by się dowiedzieć. Nie było to na jego głowę i odnosił wrażenie, że na głowę Walentego również.

Pomógł Anastazemu zejść do poziomu podłogi, tym samym kładąc go zaraz obok Eustachego. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, gdy spojrzał na tak żałosny widok, jaki reprezentował sobą Walenty. Pijany, zmęczony i do tego wieczny filozof, a Maksymilian nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym poradzić, wszak Vogel był już dorosły.

– Stój. Nie idź nigdzie – powiedział już w półśnie, łapiąc chłopca za nogawkę spodni. Blondas nie miał wyjścia i musiał zostać zaraz obok. Jak jakaś niańka, pomyślał sobie, siadając między Eustachym, a Walentym. Myślami wyobrażał sobie, że dalej jest w ciepłym środku, zaraz obok Alberta, ale nie za bardzo mu to pomagało. Musiał zadowolić się zapachem alkoholu i wiatrem, odbijającym się od każdego możliwego elementu w piwnicy. Chociaż o tyle dobrze, że Anastazy grzał mu swoją głową kolana, więc Maksymilian nawet nie próbował narzekać na ciężar, czy odór.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Maks, pamiętaj i nigdy nie zapomnij.

\- Pamiętam, Walenty, pamiętam. Bardziej martwiłbym się o ciebie niż o siebie w kryzysowej sytuacji, ale nie odbieraj tego złośliwie, broń Boże. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Walenty, choć czasem takim trochę niemożliwym.

\- I obiecasz, że mnie nigdy nie zostawisz? - zapytał, lecz Maksymilian pozostawił te pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Z ust wydobył jedynie ciche westchnienie. Położył dłoń na głowie Vogela, jak zrobiłby to ojciec, uspokajając swoje dziecko roztrzęsione po wybudzeniu się z koszmaru. Wiedział o czymś, czego Walentemu nie było dane wiedzieć.


	7. Spotkanie niespodziewane

_9 sierpnia 1792_

_Z pewnością nie mogę powiedzieć, że był to dzień jak każdy inny. Wreszcie opuściłem te toksyczne sidła, by móc zacząć żyć na własną rękę i wrócić do ojczyzny, za którą zacząłem tęsknić zanim jeszcze wypłynęliśmy! Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, iż cieszę się z wyjazdu, ale to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, gdy Paryż mnie potrzebuje! Viala, Bara i nieszczęsny ja, de Guise z wyrwanym sercem. Pozbawiono mnie korzeni, runąłem jak ścięty pień, ale wypnę się jeszcze do samego słońca i pokażę tym tchórzom, że rodzina Guise zachowuje się tylko honorowo. Pora przywrócić dobre imię rodu, pokazać się jako przyjaciele. Republika potrzebuje każdej familii, a ja jej to zapewnię. Jeszcze wrócę Francjo, czekaj na mnie, kochana! Nie pozwolę ci zwiędnąć i osobiście sam będę mógł poprowadzić cię do wyrwania się z uścisku. Ty i ja, tajemni kochankowie, których nie rozumie nikt inni poza nimi samymi. Bywaj, przyszła republiko, ja ci z pewnością pomogę!_

_A na razie muszę zostać, rozejrzeć się, znaleźć drogę ucieczki z tej angielskiej ziemi. Wybacz mi, droga Francjo, że jestem na tych terenach, lecz musisz wiedzieć, iż zostało to wykonane wbrew mej woli! Moi właśni rodzice okazali się być zdrajcami i uciekli jak najwięksi tchórze przed swoim obywatelskich obowiązkiem. Już nie jestem częścią tej rodziny, są już przeszłością, nikłym wspomnieniem, o którym przypominam sobie przed snem, ale zasypiam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Teraz tylko Guise może być moim nazwiskiem, „de" nie zasługuje na moją osobę, jest oznaką hańby oraz splamionego honoru. Nie żałuję niczego, droga Francjo, co się wydarzyło do tej pory. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę cię teraz wspierać, ale wiedz, że usiłuję. Dzięki temu co zaszło poznałem jaka naprawdę jest moja familia i teraz wiem, że wcale ich nie potrzebuję. Tylko ty się liczysz, kiedyś na pewno znajdę sposób, by do ciebie wrócić!_

_Nie uwierzysz, ale przez chwilę łudziłem się, że spotkam w Londynie kogoś, kto będzie dzielił ze mną cierpienie, lecz zmieniłem zdanie po spotkaniu tego człowieka. Walery. Chyba właśnie tak mi się przedstawił. Tutaj muszę podziękować swoim byłym rodzicom za zadbanie o moją naukę języka angielskiego, jednak trochę się przydała, mimo że i tak większości wypowiadanych przez Walerego słów po prostu nie rozumiałem. Miał dziwny akcent. Z naleciałością niemieckiego? Nie mam pojęcia, wiem tylko, że był twardy, ale nie moja tu rola, by rozważać nad akcentem. Ja sam nie mam odpowiedniego i doskonale mi z tą świadomością. Droga Francjo, to twój język jest najpiękniejszy._

_— Co ty tutaj robisz? ___

____

____

_Były to pierwsze słowa, które usłyszałem z jego ust. Zbiły mnie wtedy z tropu muszę przyznać. „Wtedy", było to tego ranka! W tamtym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem przecież na obcej ziemi, nikt nie zna mnie, ani ja nie znam nikogo. Po prostu nagle się pojawiłem i wtargnąłem na czyjąś własność, chociaż ten Walery nie wyglądał na takiego, który by posiadał choćby mały skrawek firanki na oknie, jakby nawet okna nie posiadał._

_— Tak właściwie, to bardzo dobre pytanie — opowiedziałem. — Bowiem sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co ja tutaj właściwie robię._

_— Bardziej chodziło mi o fakt, czy jesteś stąd, bo nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem, a widziałem już wiele rzeczy na świecie — nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, a mój rozmówca westchnął. — W Londynie._

_— Niestety, nie. Jestem tu z prz..._

_Jednakże nie było dane mi dokończyć, bowiem Walery chyba nie znał żadnych zasad poprawnej rozmowy. Przerwał mi, powiedział, że w takim razie muszę iść z nim spotkać niejakiego Alberta. W ten sposób wylądowałem tutaj, w jakimś opuszczonym budynku, który wygląda jakby zaraz miał się zawalić, ale chociaż mam dach nad głową na te parę dni, gdy będę szukał sposobu do powrotu, droga Francjo. Byłoby tylko dobrze, gdybym nie poczuł sufitu na własnej twarzy. Muszę przyznać, że nie tak wyobrażałem sobie pierwsze kroki na obcym lądzie. Myślałem, że będzie ciężej, powinno być ciężej, a tak nie wrócę z tak wielką radością do Ciebie. Co jeśli się przywiążę do Walerego bądź Alberta? Nigdy nie może się to wydarzyć, ty jesteś mi świadkiem, Francjo. Na Twe dłonie składam obietnicę, że nikogo ponad Ciebie, najdroższa, nigdy nie postawię. Choćby świat miał się walić, wrócę. Choćby mieli mnie za to zamknąć. Muszę wrócić do Ciebie, do Bara i Viala! Tylko wy się liczycie w całym moim życiu, Anglicy tego nie zmienią. Nigdy! Są dziwni, zachowują się dziwnie. Nie posiedzę tutaj długo, Walery w ogóle nie wzbudził mojego zainteresowania, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie chcę spędzać z nim czasu, muszę jak najszybciej uciec. Jest specyficzny. Moja droga, chyba nigdy nie spotkałaś takiego człowieka na swej drodze. Tylko siedzi i rozmyśla, nie odzywa się, a jak to zrobi, słowa, które wypływają z jego ust są nieskazitelnie szczere i dla niektórych mogłoby się wydawać iż bolesne. Chyba nie za bardzo zważa na zdania, które wypowiada, to człowiek bez empatii, egoista. Nie zna podstawowych zachowań ludzkich, widać jak bardzo się waha, lecz jednocześnie jest pewny swych słów. Człowiek zagadka, nie chcę nigdy musieć go rozumieć. Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie będzie to dobrym pomysłem. A nawet jeśli bym chciał, nie mam czasu! Muszę wrócić! Znaleźć jakiś sposób._

_Spoglądam właśnie przez nisko osadzone okno. Wiem, że jesteś tam w oddali i widzisz te same gwiazdy, które jest mi dane widzieć. Księżyc widoczny w całej swej okazałości oświetla naszą drogę, przewodnik w ciemności. Na razie żegnaj droga Francjo, muszę się położyć._

_21 października 1792_

_Wybacz mi Francjo. Wciąż jestem w Anglii, wciąż szukam drogi powrotnej. Wciąż kombinuję i zastanawiam się jak to zrobić. Nie zapomniałem o Tobie, nigdy bym nie zapomniał. Anglia mi nie pasuje, tutaj dalej jest monarcha, ludzie nic z tym nie robią, a chodzą biedni po ulicach. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Potrzebuję idei, potrzebuję chęci otoczenia do zmian! Ty mi to zapewniasz Francjo. Zniosłaś wiele cierpień, ale nadszedł już ich kres. Ah! ça ira!_

_Jestem zmuszony również wnieść poprawkę, co do poprzedniej notki, bowiem niechcący wprowadziłem Cię w błąd. To Walenty, nie Walery i muszę przyznać, iż bardziej mu pasuje. Valens, mocny, silny, zdrowy – to całkowite przeciwieństwo! Trzeba dodać, że irytujący, ale muszę mu przyznać, że jest w stanie zwrócić na siebie uwagę, przydatna karta, przydatny obywatel. Może jeszcze zmienię zdanie, może potrzebuje czasu. Przyznam ci Francjo, że bardzo chętnie wziąłbym go ze sobą i Ci przedstawił. Wydaje się być wartościowy i bardzo interesujący, ale nie chcę się narzucać._

Tutaj tekst się urywa, podobnie jak i kończą się zapiski Maksymiliana. Kiedyś sporządzał je regularnie i tak jak z biegiem czasu ich przybywało, jednocześnie ubywało. Chłopaczyna po prostu je gubił lub kartki wręcz rozpływały się pod wpływem wilgoci, przechodziły swój rozkład. Dlatego właśnie pozostały mu tylko te dwa zapiski, które trzymał i dbał o nie jak o największe świętości, jakby właśnie od tego zależało całe jego życie. Zwinął je po zgięciach, po czym wsunął za przewiązaną w pasie chustę, którą czasem nosił i na ramionach. Chciał mieć kartki przy sobie, gdy będzie myślał nad kolejnymi krokami, co zrobić dalej. Były mu niezbędne, bowiem napędzały do działania, motywowały, by oderwać się z Anglii. Jednakże, pojawił się problem.

— Maks, idziesz ze mną?

Walenty Anastazy Vogel był owym problemem. Maksymilian zdążył się już przywiązać i zaprzyjaźnić, mimo obietnicy, iż tego nie zrobi i bez problemowo wróci do ojczyzny. Chciałby wziąć mężczyznę ze sobą, opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale nie mógł, bo bał się, że ten za wszelką cenę będzie starał się go zatrzymać. Dodatkowo, chłopak nie odczuwał, by Walenty był gotowy na jakąkolwiek zmianę środowiska. Najpierw musiał wydorośleć, według Maksa, a to wcale nie stawiało go na lepszej pozycji, bo Maks chciał opuścić Anglię już teraz, a proces „wydoroślenia" mógł równie dobrze zająć i wiele lat. Vogel nie był gotowy na nowe idee, czy nurty, przypadkowe uniesienia obywateli, musiał się ustabilizować, dlatego młody Francuzik zdecydował się nie informować go o swoich planach. Nie chciał rozsiać paniki i zdezorientowania, chciał pozostać samemu sobie. Był już gotów zerwać wszelkie wiązania. Dla Francji, dla Paryża.

— Już biegnę! — odpowiedział Walentemu po chwili. — Dokąd idziemy?

— Wszędzie i nigdzie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Muszę znaleźć pewnego człowieka.

— I nie zdradzisz mi, kto to taki, nieprawdaż?

Maksymilian przymrużył oczy, natomiast Walenty pokiwał głową, przyznając chłopcu rację. Obaj mieli swoje tajemnice i to ich tak bardzo łączyło, a że obaj takowe posiadali, tak jeden znał powód drugiego, dlaczego nie chce się z tym faktem dzielić. Bo jeżeli oni sami nie chcieli to dlaczego inna osoba miałaby im zaraz opowiadać cały swój życiorys z wymuszonej woli? Właśnie. Tajemniczość ciągnęła ich do siebie nawzajem, rozumieli się bez słów. Przywiązali się do siebie, bo wiedzieli, że w przyszłości mogą nie spotkać drugiej takiej osoby. Przyjaciele idealni, jednakże nie miało to już trwać tak długo jak się okazuje. W głowie młodego Guise narastał coraz większy konflikt. Wiedział, że nie może zostać, ale nie może też zostawić Walentego. Ostatnia noc utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu, nie puścił jej w zapomnienie, czego nie można powiedzieć o Vogelu, który wydawał się udawać, jakoby tamta sytuacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Maks martwił się, ale z drugiej strony był przecież jeszcze Albert, więc nie zostawiłby mężczyzny samego! Westchnął w duchu, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela. Był uśmiechnięty, chyba po raz pierwszy. Wyglądał jak nowo narodzony człowiek tak, że Maksymilianowi zrobiło się żal, że będzie musiał go zaraz opuścić, ale taka była kolej rzeczy. Nie mógł zostać, to nie był jego świat. Natomiast światem Walentego nie była Francja, tylko Londyn. Nie mogli połączyć tych dwóch odmiennych środowisk.

Guise od samego początku wiedział jak to się skończy. Wiedział, że nie może się przywiązywać do nikogo, a jednak zrobił to. Jednak uległ swoim emocjom, które wprowadziły go w tak poważny dylemat.

Miłość do ojczyzny, czy miłość do przyjaciela? Nie wiedział, nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Potrzebował czasu. Czasu, który dłużył się coraz bardziej, a wyjazd do Francji ciągnął się razem z nim.

— Masz chociaż jakiś plan na znalezienie owego jegomościa?

— Nie.

— Rozumiem? — odarł Maks, chociaż tak nie do końca rozumiał. — W takim razie, nie zakładasz, że dzisiaj go znajdziemy?

— Tak.

I na tym skończyła się ich przed wyjściowa rozmowa. Walenty nie odezwał się ani słowem, prawdopodobnie nie chciał, by reszta chłopców słyszała o co chodzi. Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej opuścić piwnicę i znaleźć się na ulicy. Ponownie, wśród tych samych ludzi. Dzień w dzień, rutyna i monotonia. Nic się nie zmieniało, a przynajmniej Vogel tego nie odczuwał. On po prostu był. Nie porównywał tego, co się działo kiedyś, do czasów teraźniejszych, czy nie gdybał, co się wydarzy później. Działo się, to się działo, on tylko musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Od razu ogarnął ich końco majowy skwar w towarzystwie londyńskiego smrodu i obaj jednocześnie skrzywili twarze pod tym nagłym przypływem, mimo że od dawna byli już przyzwyczajeni do takiego stanu rzeczy. Od razu po znalezieniu się na drodze zostali otoczeni przez tłum ludzi, którzy zajmując się swoimi sprawami gnali w różne strony, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, kogo mijali. Tylko Walenty z Maksymilianem jakby zwracali uwagę na przechodniów. Krążąc tak po ulicy przyglądali się dokładnie wszystkim przechodniom, analizując ich stan oraz nastrój. Należało to do ich codziennych zajęć, o ile w danym momencie nie dyskutowali. Tego dnia mieli w tym i dodatkowy cel, a na pewno Walenty, bowiem Maks pojęcia nie miał jak wygląda człowiek, którego Vogel miał w planach znaleźć. Również uznał to za absurdalne, iż ten wymyślił sobie, że tylko wyjdzie na ulicę i na pewno mu się tajemniczy mężczyzna objawi przed twarzą. Niedorzeczne. Ale poszedł z Ikarem, mimo tego faktu, dla towarzystwa.

— Więc — zaczął. — Wiesz chociaż, kogo szukasz?

— I to doskonale! Wcześniej nie czułem się tak pewny swoich racji, ale obraz tego człowieka widzę cały czas przed twarzą. Jak wtedy, tamtego dnia, gdy mnie znalazł.

— Znalazł?

— Tak, Maks. Ten człowiek naprowadził mnie na odpowiednią ścieżkę. Jeszcze nie wiem, dlaczego chcę go odnaleźć, ale czuję, że muszę to zrobić. Ta myśl nie daje mi spać. Nie wiem, czy ten człowiek jeszcze żyje, czy trzyma się na tej pozycji, na której był wtedy, ale rozpoznam go. Czuję jakby był oderwaną częścią mnie. To dziwna więź, ale ciągnie mnie do niej. Nie umiem ci opisać tego słowami, nie zrozumiesz.

Walenty nie wiedział, jak wtedy się pomylił, wypowiadając owe słowa. Nie było drugiej takiej osoby, która zrozumiałaby go jak Maks. Akurat o przywiązaniu Guise wiedział wiele i na tamten moment bardzo chciał to Vogelowi wykrzyczeć w twarz, lecz nie mógł. Był na niego jednocześnie sfrustrowany, iż zakłada taką rzecz z góry, jednocześnie mając świadomość, że nie może go winić. Przecież nie posiadał takiej wiedzy, którą Maks posiadał o sobie samym, dlatego z jego krtani wychodziły słowa tak absurdalne.

— Możesz mieć rację. Nigdy nie podążałem za kimś tak ślepo. — Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że kłamstwa wypływały z chłopca tak gładko, bez zawahania, jakby urodził się z łgarskim językiem.

— Ja też nie, bowiem to nie jest ślepota! To przyciąganie, to nić, która rozciąga się z każdym dalszym krokiem, a ściąga z bliższym. Wiem, że go znajdę, wiem, że gdzieś tu jest. Ten człowiek wydaje mi się nie być obcym i dla niego jestem w stanie zezwolić, by cały mój mały światek runął. Chcę tylko porozmawiać, chcę się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nie oszalałem, że to spotkanie faktycznie miało miejsce. Później wrócę. Nie żegnacie się ze starym Walentym na zawsze. To tylko drobny skok w przeszłość, wyjątek. Skręca mnie na samą myśl o nim, lecz muszę to zrobić, Maks. Może przyjdzie czas, że wybaczę sobie tą sytuację.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, Walenty. W ogóle cię nie rozumiem — prychnął Guise. — To się nazywa, w takim razie, niestałość. 

— Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ja wiem swoje. Powiedz mi, w czym ty byłeś stały, skoro nagle jesteś taki mądry?

— Słuchaj, Walenty. Ja...

Lecz w tamtym momencie Vogel już nie słuchał. Uniósł rękę w stronę Maksymiliana na znak, by przestał mówić. Na twarz chłopca wkradło się oburzenie, a na dwudziestodwulatka błogość i uniesienie. Dojrzał ją. Dojrzał rudowłosą piękność, Afrodytę, o której zdążył już zapomnieć, lecz nagle wszystko wróciło, jak za sprawą magicznego zaklęcia. Ponownie poczuł jakby dostał skrzydeł, jego chęci do życia wróciły, a nowe wrota otworzyły się przed nim i tylko czekały aż młodzieniec podejmie decyzję. Nie był zakochany, był oczarowany, a przynajmniej właśnie tak sobie wmawiał nie dopuszczając do myśli żadnej innej opcji.

— Na co czekasz, Walenty? — Mężczyzna spojrzał na Maksa zdezorientowany. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że się nie zauroczył, lecz tak naprawdę na zewnątrz wszystko było doskonale widać. Uczucia wylewały się z niego strumieniem. Samo spojrzenie sugerowało głębokie emocje żywione do tej jednej osoby. — Idź do niej, bo ci ucieknie. Chrzań przyszłość i przeszłość, Walenty. Chociaż ten drugi raz, zrób ten drugi wyjątek i sam podejmij krok. Idź!

Maksymilian właśnie w tamtym momencie podjął decyzję.


End file.
